Sakura
by Arianna Haruno
Summary: Los akatsuki, liderados por Madara Uchiha, quieren controlar a Japón. Ante este peligro, el emperador ordena reclutar nuevos soldados. Mulán, hija única de un campesino, le atemoriza que su padre vaya a la guerra debido a su condición, así que decide entonces disfrazarse de hombre y partir a la guerra en lugar de su padre. Inspirada en la película de Disney, Mulán.
1. Chapter 1

LOS AKATSUKI LLEGAN

 **N/A: Hola a todos! He regresado, jeje. Pues aquí les pongo este mini primer capítulo, como les había mencionado ahora haré historias sasusaku inspiradas en mis películas animadas, la mayoría Disney claro está :) . Igual podrán ver que hice algunas adaptaciones de personajes para esta historia, como la abuela Chiyo la pongo de la abue de Sakura, Jiraiya como el jefe espíritu de la familia Haruno, Madara (no Obito) como líder de los Akatsuki (que vienen siendo el equivalente de los hunos) y por primera vez pongo a Pakkun y Katsuyu. Esta vez la historia estará basada en el Japón antiguo donde los samurais y ninjas estaban en todas partes, aquí no hay uso de poderes mas que la destrenza de usar armas y pelear. En fin, se irán dando cuenta en el transcurso de la historia. Así que aquí les dejo el primer capítulo y espero lo disfruten, nos vemos.**

 **Palabras en negrita dentro de ( ) son notas de autora.**  
 **Todos los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Kishimoto y la historia es una leyenda china, pero de adaptada al estilo de Disney.**

Antiguo Japón , bello país lleno de vida, cultura y hermosa arquitectura. En las afueras del país , cerca de las montañas, se encontraban los soldados imperiales haciendo su guardia sobre la muralla **(aquí le inventé esto, algo así como la muralla china, pero no tan larga)** estaba la noche muy tranquila cuando en eso un halcón que volaba en lo alto de la noche, desciende tirando el casco de uno de los soldados. El guardia recoge de nuevo su casco, pero en eso el halcón hace un chillido y varias cuerdas de escalar fueron lanzadas.  
\- ¡Nos atacan! ¡Enciendan la señal!- gritaba desesperado el guardia mientras subía las escaleras.  
Al llegar ahí vio como una sombra grande se acercaba, acercando la antorcha que estaba ahí pudo observar que ese ser era nada más ni nada menos que el hombre más temido de todo Japón: Madara Uchiha. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, el guardia echó la antorcha encendida a un tipo pozo que tenía carbón para que rápidamente se incendiara.  
\- Ahora todo Japón sabe que estás aquí-dijo el guardia, viendo que sus demás compañeros encendían el pozo desde sus lugares a lo largo de la muralla.  
\- Hmp... perfecto- dijo Madara mostrando una sonrisa arrogante que causó temor en el guardia.

...

Lejos de ahí, en el Palacio Imperial de la capital de Japón, Tokio, un general entraba junto a dos de sus soldados a la sala principal del emperador.  
-Su majestad, los Akatsuki han atravesado nuestra frontera norte, Madara Uchiha es su capitán.  
\- ¡Imposible! ¡Nadie puede atravesar la gran muralla!- decía el consejero del emperador.  
-Silencio Danzo **(sí, aquí lo hice "bueno" por decir, pero eso sí, lo engreído nadie se lo quita xD)**. Mejor reparte avisos de reclutamiento por todas las provincias. Llama a todas las reservas y reúne el máximo de reclutas.  
\- Sí, emperador Sarutobi **(en esta historia es el tercer hokage es el emperador)**.  
\- Su majestad, yo... en verdad siento mucho esto, yo jamás creí que mi hermano, que él fuera a...  
\- Fugaku, no te atormentes , sé que te duele en el corazón, pero entiende que ahora él tomó su decisión y tú igual. Él ya no puede ser salvado desgraciadamente, perdió su oportunidad cuando tú se la intentaste dar.  
\- Sí, tiene toda la razón, y es por ello que con gusto serviré al emperador. Si me permite, mis tropas y yo podremos ir a combatir y...  
\- Fugaku, Fugaku, no hay un yo en un equipo, es por ello que necesitamos todas las tropas posibles, sé que tu equipo es excelente, pero no son indestructibles, por ello necesitamos toda la ayuda posible. Recuerda que un simple grano de arroz puede hacer decantar la balanza... pero un hombre puede ser la diferencia entre la victoria o la derrota.

 **N/A: bueno, aquí los dejo, jeje, les dije que iba a ser pequeñito este episodio, ya los demás espero dejarlos más largos xD. Sí, aquí hice que Madara fuera hermano de Fugaku, el hermano mayor y renegado.**  
 **Pues espero que les haya gustado y en el siguiente episodio ya sale nuestra querida Sakura :) ... nos vemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

DESHONOR A LA FAMILIA

 **N/A: hola a todos, wow, ya tan rápido he recibido notificaciones sobre esta historia... jeje, bien, aquí les dejo el otro capítulo y en este aparece al fin nuestra querida Sakura ;), disfruten la lectura.**

Un nuevo día amanecía en la bella aldea de Konoha. La luz del sol entraba por una de las ventanas de un cuarto de una joven de unos dieciséis años, delgada, piel blanca, los color verde jade y un exótico, pero hermoso cabello largo rosado. Su nombre era Sakura Haruno. Ella se encontraba escribiendo sobre su brazo unos kanjis para poder acordarse de lo que tendría que decir frente a la casamentera.  
-Tranquila... modesta... agraciada... educada y... puntual. ¡Eh, puntual!- Decía Sakura mientras se levantaba rápidamente de su cama al mismo tiempo que trataba de soplar sus "apuntes" de su brazo para que se secaran.  
-¡Denka! ¡Denka! Ahh, ahí estás, mi gatito. ¿Hoy me puedes ayudar con mis obligaciones?  
-¡Miau!- respondía el minino mientras Sakura le amarraba una bola de estambre a un palo atado a él, para que éste a su vez a la hora de querer atrapar el estambre, lograra tirar la comida de las gallinas.  
-Eso es, lindo gatito, atrapa el estambre.  
...

Dentro del templo de la familia Haruno, el padre de Sakura, Kizashi, ruega a sus ancestros.  
-Honorables ancestros, por favor, ayuden hoy a Sakura a impresionar a la casamentera, por favor, ayúdenla a tener gracia ante ella- decía Kizashi quien era un hombre de unos cuarenta y cuatro años, ojos azules y un peinado exótico en forma de flor de cerezo, sin olvidar que su cabello también era rosado.

Después de un tiempo de orar, Kizashi se levantaba poco a poco, pues en una anterior batalla le habían fracturado su pierna, así que ahora usaba bastón. Ya una vez levantado, se disponía a salir del templo cuando en eso choca con su hija.  
-¡Sakura!  
-¡Buenos días, papá! Traje tu té de jazmín que tanto te gusta.  
\- Gracias hija, pero, ¿no deberías de estar en el centro de la ciudad? Tu madre y tu abuela ya deben estar esperándote, recuerda que contamos contigo para mantener el honor de la familia.  
\- No te preocupes padre, no te defraudaré. ¡Deséame suerte!- decía Sakura al momento de salir corriendo.  
-Ay, esa hija mía. Creo que rogaré un poco más.  
...

En el centro de la ciudad se encontraban algunas mujeres desesperadas, pues la "dama de honor" aún no llegaba.  
-Tía Mebuki, Sakura aún no llega, tenemos que prepararla y la casamentera Tezuna no es una mujer muy paciente que digamos- decía una joven rubia, de ojos aqua y larga cabellera.  
\- Lo sé, Ino. ¡Tenía que llegar tarde justamente hoy! Confío en que los ancestros nos den suerte- decía Mebuki, una señora guapa de cuarenta años, rubia y ojos verdes.  
-¿Cómo van a darnos suerte? ¡Están muertos! Yo tengo toda la suerte que necesitamos aquí mismo- decía una señora de la tercera edad que sostenía una babosa en una pequeña jaula.  
-Y dónde está su suerte, abuela Chiyo- preguntaba Ino.  
-Justo aquí, en esta babosa llamada Katsuyu.  
-Suegra, ¿es en serio?  
-¿No me creen? Sólo observen esto- y al decir eso, Chiyo se tapó los ojos y cruzó la calle, haciendo que todos chocaran.  
-Ja, ¿ven? Les dije que está babosa es de la suerte- decía la abuela sin ver que la pobre de Katsuyu temblaba de miedo.  
En ese momento ven que una chica pelirrosa llegaba en su caballo.  
-¡Ya estoy aquí!... ¿Qué?- decía Sakura al ver que todas la fulminaban con la mirada.  
-Nada de excusas, ¡ahora vamos a bañarte!- decía Mebuki.

Unos segundos después Sakura se encontraba en una tina siendo bañada por su prima.  
-¡Brrrr! ¡Está helada!  
\- Y hubiera estado caliente si no hubieras llegado tarde, frentona.  
-Brrrrr, ya cállate Ino cerda.  
-Y más vale que quedes hermosa para que la casamentera pueda encontrarte esposo, así como lo hizo con mi amado Sai.  
\- Ay, Ino, tú siempre tan soñadora, pero tienes razón, espero caerle bien para que al menos me encuentre a alguien pasable, jejeje.  
-Verás que quedarás hermosa, hija mía.

 _En la peluquería..._  
-Un peinado bonito te dará honor- decía Mebuki a su hija.

\- A un hombre le gusta que su esposa tenga la cintura muy estrecha, sino mírame a mí, a Sai le encanta.  
-¡Ahhh! Ino, no respiro- decía al momento que su prima le apretaba el *obijime.

Y después de casi dos horas, al fin Sakura lucía como una princesa.  
-Vaya... ya estás lista- decía Mebuki.  
-Todavía no. Esta linda babosa te traerá suerte, querida nieta.  
-Bien, ahora sí frentona, sal allá y haznos sentirnos orgullosos.  
-Claro que sí, deséenme suerte.  
-¡Suerte!- gritaron las damas mientras veían a la pelirrosa acercarse a la casa de la casamentera.

Ya en una de las casas, una señora de cabello rubio y muy voluptuosa salió al patio frontal para nombrar a la próxima novia.  
-¡Sakura Haruno!  
-¡Presente!  
\- Hmp, hablando antes de tiempo, puntos menos por eso. Adelante, pasa.  
Ya una vez dentro, Tezuna veía a Sakura de pies a cabeza, analizando cada detalle.  
-Hmp, muy flacucha y para variar no tienes muchos pechos, veré si hay un hombre disponible que no se fije en eso- decía con descaro haciendo que la pelirrosa se sonrojara al extremo.- En fin, omitamos eso y recita el consejo final.  
-Mmmm... eh... ah, sí, es... cumple con tus obligaciones serenamente... eh... ¡y respetuosamente! Reflexiona antes de pegar... ¡actuar! - decía con mucho nerviosismo Sakura, pues la tinta en su brazo ya se empezaba a borrar.  
-Tsk... de acuerdo. Ahora sirve el té para demostrar sentido de la dignidad y refinamiento.  
-Ah, sí- decía Sakura, pero al momento de terminar de servir el té, vio que la babosa que su abuelita le había dado se había escapado quién sabe cómo de la jaulita y estaba ahora gozando de un "jacuzzi" en la taza de té.  
-Bien, ahora tomaré esto.  
-Eh, si me permite, creo que no está muy caliente que digamos- decía la ojiverde tratando de quitarle la taza de las manos.  
-No, así está bien.  
-No, en serio está frío, lo calentaré más para usted y...  
-¡Dije que no!-Al decir esto, estuvo a punto de meterse a Katsuyu a la boca, pero Sakura le quitó rápido la taza haciendo que ésta se regara en la casamentera. -¡Ahhhhh! Muchacha impertinente, cómo te atreves a... ¡Ahhhhh!- gritaba desesperada la rubia pues no sé había dado cuenta que su trasero se había acercado mucho al fuego y ahora se estaba quemando.

Allá afuera todos escuchaban el escándalo, dejando intrigados a la familia de Sakura.  
-Creo que ya valió.  
-¡Abuela!- dijo Ino.  
-Suegra, no diga eso por favor.

De regreso con Tezuna, ella seguía corriendo como loca, hasta que Sakura abrió la puerta y ella salió disparada causando que todos la miraran, pero antes de que siguiera con sus gritos, Sakura agarró una cubeta con agua y se la echó encima a la casamentera. Toda apenada se retiró de ahí y bajó hacia donde su familia estaba.  
-¡Eres una desgracia! Puede que parezcas una novia, logres casarte e incluso tener hijos con ese cuerpo escuálido que tienes, pero jamás traerás honor a tu familia. ¡Jamás!- gritó de una forma muy cruel Tezuna haciendo que todos sintieran pena por Sakura y su familia la mirara con tristeza. Sin duda Sakura jamás olvidaría este momento, el día que ella trajo el deshonor a su familia.

*obijime= es la cinta que va atada al obi (cinturón grueso del kimono).  
 **N/A: bueno, aquí termina este capítulo. Como verán puse a Ino como prima del lado materno de Sakura, ya que es rubia como Mebuki, Tezuna la puse como la casamentera. Gracias a los que ya han dejado reviews... estuve tentada a escribir las canciones, pero quise mejor dejarle así para que no sea taaaaaan Disney xD. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	3. Chapter 3

UNA DECISIÓN DE CORAZÓN

 **N/A: Hola a todos queridos lectores! Aquí subo nuevo capítulo... gracias por sus reviews, mensajes y faves, espero estar actualizando pronto, pero entre el trabajo y las tareas de la maestría, sí me cuesta un poco, jeje... pero aquí está, así que disfruten de la lectura :)**

 **DISCLAIMER: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto, Mulán (la versión animada) pertenece a Walt Disney, pero esta adaptación es MÍA jejeje.**

Sakura entraba junto a su caballo Kurama **(sí, quise ponerle como el zorro de las 9 colas xD)** al patio frontal de su casa. Iba por detrás de Ino, su madre y abuela, ya que aún sentía mucha vergüenza por lo que había ocurrido con la casamentera. Kizashi al verla entrar le mostró una sonrisa, pero ésta inmediatamente se borró al ver los rostros tristes de todas. Así que antes de que empezará el interrogatorio, Sakura se fue mejor al jardín.

-No puedo convertirme en una novia o hija perfecta puesto a que no puedo dejar de ser yo misma- decía la pelirrosa mientras contemplaba su reflejo en el lago.- ¿Pero quién es esa chica? ¿Mi reflejo mostrará alguna vez quién soy en verdad? La verdad ya no sé ni quién soy- decía para sí misma Sakura soltando una que otra lágrima.

...

Después de un buen rato, Sakura se encontraba sentada en una banca debajo del árbol de cerezos que estaba en el jardín de su casa. Ahí era su refugio. Ella estaba peinando su cabello cuando en eso escuchó pasos acercándose; al voltear pudo ver que era su padre.

-Pero qué flores más bonitas tenemos este año, ¿no crees?- le decía Kizashi tratando de sacarle plática a su hija, pero no obtuvo respuesta. - Sabes, ya que este es un árbol de cerezos, ¿tú sabes qué se dijo una cereza al verse en el espejo? ¿No? Ah, pues dijo: ¿ser esa yo? Jajajajajaja, ¿entendiste? Por cereza, ser esa y... ay... me rindo. Creo que no fue muy gracioso, total lo contó el esposo de tu prima Ino, Sai. Si lo hubiera hecho yo creo que ya sería un éxito- seguía tratando de animarla el pelirrosa.- Mmm... sabes, este hermoso árbol ha estado aquí desde que tu madre y yo éramos niños. Ella dijo que el día que llegara a tener una hija le iba a poner Sakura y henos aquí, los dos felizmente casados con una hermosa hija llamada así; creo que mejor nombre no te pudimos haber escogido, coincides en todo, desde el color de tu cabello hasta tu belleza. Sabes, ese capullo que está en aquella rama, aun no abre... pero apuesto que cuando brote... será la más bonita flor de todas- decía mientras colocaba una hermosa peineta en el cabello de su hija, logrando captar su atención y haciendo que ahora sí le pudiera mostrar una sonrisa.

Pero antes de que Sakura pudiera hablarle, unos tambores se empezaban a escuchar en la aldea.

-¡Los tambores de alarma!- dijo Kizashi preocupado.

Todos los vecinos empezaron a salir, la familai Haruno igual salió para ver lo que pasaba. Sakura decidió asomarse desde el tejado que cubría la pared principal de la cuadra que abarcaba su casa, ya que le deba un poco de miedo todo el asunto.

-¡Los Akatsuki han invadido Japón!- decía Danzo, que era el consejero del emperador- Por orden del emperador Sarutobi un hombre de cada familia debe servir al ejército imperial. Al momento de escuchar sus nombres, el hombre representante debe venir a recoger el pergamino. Bien, comencemos... la familia Aburame... la familia Akimichi... la familia Inuzuka.

-Mi padre ya está algo grande para ir en batalla, pero yo tomaré su lugar- decía Kiba, quien era el hijo primogénito de los Inuzuka.

-De acuerdo. Continúo con... ah, sí... la familia Haruno.

-¡No!- decía Sakura mientras rápidamente se bajaba de donde estaba para impedir que su padre tomara el pergamino.- ¡Padre no puedes ir!- le gritaba ella.

-¡Sakura!- expresaba su padre.

-Por favor, señor, mi padre ya ha luchado con valentía para el emperador, tiene una lesión en su pierna que...

-Debería enseñar a su hija a morderse la lengua en presencia de un hombre- decía de forma déspota Danzo al ver cómo Sakura salía a defender a su padre.

-Pero señor, yo...

-Sakura, estás avergonzándome- dijo su padre con una mirada fría, haciendo que ahora ella se sintiera más terrible de lo que ya se sentía.

-Ven, mi niña, no es momento de estar aquí- le decía Chiyo mientras llevaba a su nieta adentro de la casa.

-Bien señor Haruno preséntese mañana en el campamento de Sunakagure.

-Sí, señor.

...

Ya era de noche y la familia Haruno se encontraba cenando. Todos estaban en silencio, pues nadie quería tocar el tema de lo ocurrido anteriormente, pero antes de que la ausencia de ruido siguiera, Sakura decidió hablar.

-No deberías de ir. ¡Hay muchos hombres jóvenes para luchar por Japón! Incluso el esposo de Ino irá, él pudiera tomar tu lugar, es parte de la familia después de todo y...

-Es un honor proteger a mi país y a mi familia- le interrumpió Kizashi.

-¿Entonces morirás por el honor?

-Moriré haciendo lo correcto, conozco mi posición en esta familia. Ya es hora de que aprendas la tuya- dijo muy molesto el pelirrosa haciendo que Sakura empezara a llorar y saliera corriendo de ahí. Dejando de nuevo a la familia triste y preocupada.

...

Era un poco más de media noche y Sakura aun no podía dormir. Pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido. Realmente no quería que su padre fuera a la guerra, tal vez no se lo demostraba a diario, pero lo amaba mucho y no permitiría que nada le pasara. Ya anteriormente habría sufrido una fractura en su pierna mientras hacía su servicio militar, así que no volvería a permitir que algo malo le pasara, por eso, una idea se le cruzó a su mente: suplantar en la guerra a su padre.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, entró a la recamara de sus padres. De forma muy silenciosa se acercó al buró donde estaba el pergamino y lo tomó y en su lugar dejó la peineta que su padre le había obsequiado. Fue al cuarto donde estaba la armadura samurai de su padre y agarró su katana. Con todo el dolor del mundo, cortó su hermosa y larga cabellera que llegaba un poco más abajo de su cadera, hasta dejársela a la altura de la mitad de su espalda; se amarró su corto cabello en una coleta y se dispuso a poner el traje de su padre, el cual tenía varias flores de cerezo en honor a ella misma y la armadura era de color rojo. Se quitó todo rastro de maquillaje para parecer lo más masculino posible, incluso se puso muchas vendas alrededor de su pecho para que le aplastara más. Ya una vez que estaba lista, fue por su caballo Kurama y salió disparada de ahí.

A los cuantos minutos, la abuela Chiyo despertó muy angustiada, temiendo lo peor fue a ver a su nieta en su cuarto, pero sus sospechas fueron confirmadas al ver que nadie estaba ahí.

-¡Sakura se ha ido!- entró muy alarmada al cuarto de su hijo y esposa.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Kizashi quien se levantaba de golpe al escuchar a su madre. En eso él ve que en su buó ya no estaba el pergamino sino la peineta que le había regalado a su hija- Oh, no... no puede ser.- En eso, el pelirrosa salió corriendo como pudo hacia la entrada principal de su hogar.- ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! ¡Ahhh!- dijo al momento de tropezar con una piedra, era de noche, llovía mucho y apenas podía ver por dónde iba.

-¡Kizashi! Tienes que ir por nuestra niña, tienes que ir a buscarla- decía desesperada Mebuki.

-No... ya es demasiado tarde. Si la delato... la matarán.

-Oh, no... mi pobre bebé- decía Mebuki mientras se ponía a llorar abrazando a su esposo.

Chiyo observaba la escena con tristeza, realmente estaba angustiada por el destino de su adorada nieta.- Ancestros, escuchen nuestra plegaria, por favor, protejan a Sakura.

Al decir eso Chiyo, se pudo observar que una de las lápidas espejo que había en el templo familiar, empezó a brillar.

 _CONTINUARÁ..._

 **N/A: Bien, hasta aquí llegó el capítulo... la aparición de nuestro amado Sasuke ya mero se aproxima :D, puse la imagen de Sakura samurai para que vieran cómo se veía, pero claro, en mi versión es sin ninguna pizca de maquillaje para así darle su toque ''masculino''. Bueno, los espero pronto en el siguiente capítulo, bye! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Un guardián no tan guardián

 **N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Cómo han estado? Espero que bien. Yo he tenido muchísimo trabajo y tarea en la maestría, por ello no había podido actualizar... pero he aquí el nuevo capítulo! Aquí Jiraiya pertenece a la familia Haruno. En este capítulo aparecen Pakkun, quien viene siendo Mushu y Katsuyu Criki ... bueno, espero disfruten la lectura... nos vemos! Prometo no tardar tanto para actualizar jeje...**

Después de la plegaria de la abuela Chiyo, una luz salió de una de las lápidas del pequeño templo que tenía la familia Haruno. Era el espíritu de un hombre grande, algo robusto y con un largo y extenso cabello blanco, su nombre era Jiraiya Haruno, antiguo jefe del clan. Una vez que se hubo incorporado, se acercó hacia un pedestal donde había una estatua de un perro en ella.

-¡Pakkun! ¡Despierta!- dijo con voz autoritaria Jiraiya y al momento de hacer eso, la estatua del perro fue cobrando vida hasta que apareció uno real.

-¡Estoy vivo! ¡Argg! Al fin, después de todos estos años al fin puedo respirar aire puro y... _coff_ , _coff_ , bueno, no tan puro, pero ¡respiro!- decía el pug.

-Pakkun...

-Y dime, ¿qué mortal necesita mi protección? Sólo dígame y allí estaré, _guaf, guaf, guaf_.

-¡Pakkun!- gritó Jiraiya.

-Eh... ¿sí?

-Pakkun. Éstos son los guardianes de la familia- decía el peliblanco mientras señalaba a otras estatuas- ellos...

-Protegen a la familia- interrumpió desganado Pakkun.

-Exacto, ¿y tú, oh, gran perro deshonrado?

-Yo... toco el gong y mando mensajes.

-Precisamente. Así que deja de quejarte y haz tu labor.

-Pff... bien, bien. ¡Vamos arriba todos! ¡Se acabó el sueño de la bella durmiente! _Guaf, guaf.-_ decía Pakkun al momento que tocaba el gong.

Al hacer eso, varias almas empezaron a salir de sus lápidas. De repente todos empezaron a discutir al mismo tiempo.

-Enviemos al más listo- decía una anciana.

-No, al más rápido- decía otro.

-Sabía que Sakura era conflictiva, hasta travesti salió- dijo otra.

-¡Eso lo heredó de parte de tu familia!- respondió otro.

-No, mejor enviemos al guardián más poderoso- dijo Tsunade, quien era la esposa de Jiraiya.

-Bien, bien, bien. Entendí la indirecta. ¡Iré yo!- dijo Pakkun y al momento todos empezaron a burlarse.

-No, entiendo, ¿por qué se ríen? Yo puedo hacer un gran trabajo, _guaf_.

-Tuviste la oportunidad de proteger a la familia y mira cómo terminó Kabuki

-Sí, muchas gracias- decía de forma sarcástica el mencionado quien estaba degollado.

-Bueno, bueno, admito que fue una pequeña distracción y...

-¡No sirves! Ya tuviste tu momento y no supiste aprovecharlo, así que ahora ve y despierta al Gran Dragón de Piedra- le ordenaba el peliblanco al canino.

Pakkun salió de mala gana para poder despertar al famoso guardián.

-Hmp... yo puedo hacerlo mejor. A ver gran piedra, despierta- ordenaba el canino mientras tocaba el gong, pero la estatua no cobraba vida.- Mmmm... ¿y ahora por qué no se levanta? ¡Hola! ¡Despierta, Pedrusco! ¡Holaaa! ¿Eh? !Oh, no!- decía Pakkun al momento de ver cómo la estatua se estaba haciendo pedazos, pues había estado pegándole con el gong.- ¡Oh, rayos! ¡me van a matar!

-Gran Dragón de Piedra, ¿has despertado?- decía Jiraiya desde la ventana del templo.

-¿Eh? Oh... ¡Sí! ¡Buenos días! ¡Sí yo soy el Gran Dragón de Piedra e iré a proteger a Sakura!- fingía Pakkun al ponerse la cabeza del dragón como una máscara.

-¡Ve! La suerte de la familia Haruno está en tus garras.

-¡No te preocupes! No los defraudaré, no le perderé el rostro... ah, digo rastro... ¡ahhhh!- gritaba Pakkun mientras rodaba por el pequeño monte. -Arggg, lo que me faltaba, ¿y ahora qué? Estoy perdido y todo porque la Sakurita decidió jugar a los soldaditos- se quejaba el canino.

-¿Y porqué no vas por ella?- preguntó una babosa, la misma que había causado alboroto el día anterior, Katsuyu.

-¿Pero qué te pasa? Después del rompecabezas de hoy debo hacer que traiga una medalla para volver al templo y... ¿eh? Un momento, ¡eso es!

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntaba la babosa.

-Haré de Sakura una heroína y me suplicarán que vuelva a trabajar en el templo. ¡Oh, eres un genio Pakkun!

-¿Eh? ¡Oye, no te vayas! Yo también quiero ir.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que vendrás?

-Soy una babosa de la suerte.

-¿De la suerte? Ja, niña no nací ayer. ¿Crees que soy tonto?

-No, pero un perdedor sí, jaja.

-¡Oye!

-Además tengo poder de curación, convendría mucho si me llevaran. Por favor, ¿sí?

-Mmmm... no lo sé.

-Si no me llevas le diré al Sr. Jiraiya lo que hiciste con el dragón de piedra.

-Ah, jaja... tsk, sólo bromeaba, por supuesto que irás. Es más, súbete aquí a mi lomo. ¿Lista?

-Sí. Por cierto, soy Katsuyu.

\- Yo Pakkun. De acuerdo, ¡vámonos!

Y así Pakkun y Katsuyu fueron hacia la búsqueda de Sakura.

...

Lejos de ahí Madara y su ejército de Akatsuki iban en sus caballos a toda prisa, cuando en eso el pelinegro sintió que era observado, así que se detuvo junto a los demás y con una seña hizo que uno de sus seguidores fuera en la búsqueda del intruso.

-Hemos capturado a estos dos espías imperiales, señor- dijo Deidara, quien era un hombre rubio de ojos azules, fanático de la arcilla y las explosiones.

-Hmp, bien hecho caballeros, dieron con el ejército de Akatsuki- dijo Madara haciendo que todos se burlaran junto con él.

-El emperador te detendrá- dijo uno de ellos.

-¿A mí? Al invitado. Al construir la muralla ha aumentado mi fuerza e ira y responderé su desafío- sonreía con malicia mientras le apuntaba con su espada al soldado. -¡Vayan! Díganle al emperador que envíe sus mejores tropas.

Los dos soldados fueron corriendo a toda prisa, cuando en eso un pensamiento maligno cruzó por la mente del líder de los Akatsuki.

-Díganme, ¿cuántos hombres se necesitan para enviar un mensaje?

-Uno- dijo Hidan, uno de los soldados de Madara al momento de disparar una flecha.

 **N/A: Bueno, sé que fue algo corto, pero debido a todo lo que he tenido de tarea y trabajo, estuvo bien creo yo jeje... pues nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo y espero esté más largo... gracias a todos los que han votado por esta historia, los quiero. ¡Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

SIENDO UN ''HOMBRE''

 **N/A: Hola queridos lectores... he vuelto. Me había puesto muy grave que tuve que hacerme varios análisis en la clínica, estuve 4 días con fiebre sin que se pudiera bajar :( pero ya gracias a Dios ya estoy vivita y coleando jeje al menos así decimos en México xD... bueno, les dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero lo dsifruten.. y sí, al fin sale Sasuke :D!**

Sakura se encontraba en una parte del bosque junto a su caballo Kurama, según ella estaba practicando cómo actuar como un hombre.

-Muy bien, escucha esto: ''Hola, qué tal. Ahh, veo que tienes una espada, yo también tengo la mía, son muy varoniles, ¿no?- hablaba Sakura según con voz de macho, pero no pudo continuar ya que su espada se cayó al suelo, provocando que Kurama relinchara de la risa.- No te burles, lo estoy ensañando. ¡Ahhh! A quién quiero engañar. Actuar como un hombre no es tan fácil como parece, Kurama. Hará falta un milagro para que yo entre en el ejército.

-¿Escuché que alguien pidió un milagro? Quiero escuchar a alguien decir ''Yo''.- dijo una voz potente quien pertenecía a una sombra tenebrosa.

-¡Yoooo!- gritó Sakura al momento de esconderse tras una roca.

-Muy bien, con eso me basta.

-Es un fantasma- decía ella temblando de miedo.

-Prepárate Sakura que tu solución perruna ya está aquí, yo fui enviado por tus ancestros para guiarte en esta mascarada. Así que escucha lo que te digo, si el ejército descubre que eres una chica, tu castigo será: la muerte.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-¿Qué quién soy yo? ¿Quién soy? Yo soy el guardián de almas perdidas... yo soy el poderoso, jeje, simpático e indestructible Pakkun.- dijo el can mientras salía de su escondite, haciendo que Sakura lo mirara muy sorprendida.- Je, qué producción, ¿no?- pero al decir eso, Kurama lo empezó a patear al pobre perrito.

-¡Kurama, no!

- _¡Guaff!_ \- apenas pudo ladrar de lo mallugado que estaba.

-Así que... ¿mis ancestros enviaron a un pekinés a ayudarme?

-Pug, soy un pug. Yo no ando moviendo la cola a cada rato- dijo Pakkun mientras lo que acababa de decir lo hacía.

-Ah, je, sí claro, amm... Eres algo...

-¿Impactante? ¿Valiente?

-Pequeño.

-Pues claro, así es más fácil llevarme a todas partes, si fuera del tamaño de *Scooby-Doo tu vaca moriría de miedo- decía mientras daba golpecitos a la nariz de Kurama, quien no le agradó e intenó morderlo. -Ey, échate *Santa Clara. Tengo muchos poderes que van más allá de lo que imaginas, por ejemplo, mis ojos pueden ver a través de tu armadura- pero al decir esto Pakkun, la pelirrosa se molestó y le dio una bofetada. -¡Ayyyy! _Guaffff_ , eso dolió. Se acabó, deshonor a ti, deshonor a tu familia, Katsuyu toma nota. Deshonor a ti, deshonor a tu vaca y...

-¡Basta! Perdona, perdona, es que nunca había hecho esto.

-Entonces tendrás que confiar en mí. Y no vuelvas a golpearme, ¿entendiste?

-Sí.

-Bien, el espectáculo va a comenzar, Katsuyu las maletas, muévete vaca.

...

Rato después Sakura y sus compañeros animales ya estaban en el campamento, ella observaba con mucho nerviosismo, pues no se sentía segura de entrar.

-Listo, llegó la hora- decía Pakkun quien estaba escondido dentro de un morral que Sakura cargaba en su espalda.- Muy bien hombros atrás, pecho adelante, pies separados, cabeza en alto y... 1, 2, 3 camina, 1, 2, 3, esfuérzate, 1, 2, 3...- así iba dirigiendo Pakkun a Sakura como según él creía que caminaban todos los hombres, claro esto hizo que más de la mitad de los hombres del campamento la vieran como a un bicho raro.

Después de un rato de recorrer el campamento, Sakura no podía creer todo lo que sus ojos verdes miraban.

-Cielos, son asquerosos.

-No, son hombres.

-Creo que no lo lograré.

-Todo es cuestión de actitud. Ah, mira ese hombre de ahí.

\- ¿Eh? Y tú qué me ves- dijo un joven blanco de ojos aperlados, cabello castaño muy largo y apuesto, pero se notaba que era un cubo de hielo.

-Anda, dale un golpe, así es como a ellos les gusta saludar- dijo Pakkun a lo que Sakura obedeció y le dio un tremendo trancazo al castaño haciendo que éste chocara en la panza de otro de los soldados, quien era grande y robusto y con unas marcas en forma de espirales en sus mejillas.

-Oh, Neji, tienes un nuevo amigo- dijo el joven robusto quien se llamaba Chouji.

-Bien, ahora dale una nalgada, eso les gusta- decía Pakkun y Sakura volvió a obedecerlo.

-¡Eyyy! Oye, eso no se vale- decía molesto el castaño quien agarró a Sakura del cuello de su *kimono- voy a golpearte tan fuerte que a tus ancestros les darán nauseas.

-¡Naruto, Naruto! Relájate y canta conmigo: ''Nan-wu-ah-me-to-fu-da'' _(según yo y mi cómic de Mulán así es la cancioncita, corríjanme si me equivoco xD)_

-''Nan-wu-ah-me-to-fu-da''- decía el rubio.

-¿Ya estás más tranquilo?- decía Chouji.

-Sí, ya, ya. Ah, no vales mi tiempo, niño rosadito, eres un miedoso- decía Neji burlándose de Sakura.

-¿Miedoso? Deja que te enseñe algo que sí te va a dar miedo- gritó Pakkun pareciendo que fuera Sakura la que respondió así.

Neji al escuchar eso agarró a Sakura y quiso golpearla, **(recuerden que ellos piensan que es hombre xD)** solo que no contó con que la pelirrosa fuera más rápida y se agachara al momento de hacer eso, provocando que Neji golpeara a un chico rubio de unas extrañas marcas en sus mejillas.

-¡Oh! Perdona, Naruto.

Pero el rubio no se quedó atrás, decidió vengarse y empezó a golpear a su compañero, y ellos cayeron sobre Chouji y ... en fin, se hizo todo un alboroto en el campamento. Mientras Sakura trataba de calmar a sus nuevos ''amigos'', dentro de una de las tiendas se encontraban unas personas discutiendo sobre un plan. Uno de ellos era el general Fugaku Uchiha, el mismo que estaba al frente de las tropas reales del emperador.

-Los Akatsuki han atacado aquí, aquí y aquí, llevaré mis tropas hasta el paso Tungchow y detendré a Madara antes de que destruya este pueblo. Sé que nos une la sangre, pero...

-Yo entiendo, general. Es muy difícil, pero sé que tiene que hacer lo correcto por el bien del país- dijo un hombre de piel blanca, ojos negros al igual que su cabello, cuerpo con excelente forma física y muy, muy apuesto.

-Su plan es una excelente estrategia, señor. Nada como las sorpresas, jajaja- decía Danzo quien el emperador lo había mandado para que hiciera informes de cómo iba el campamento.

-En fin... se quedará a entrenar a los nuevos reclutas, y cuando Danzo diga que está listo, se unirá a nosotros capitán- dijo Fugaku al momento que le entregaba la espada al joven pelinegro.

-¿Capitán?- dijo sorprendido el joven.

-¡Ahhh! Eso es una enorme responsabilidad, general, ¿no lo cree? Tal vez un soldado con más experiencia pudiera...

-El número uno en su clase, gran conocimiento de técnicas de entrenamiento, un linaje militar sorprendente. Creo que Sasuke hará un excelente trabajo.

-Oh, lo haré, no lo defraudaré... esto es... es decir... ¡hmp! Sí, señor- dijo Sasuke haciendo una reverencia.

-Bien entonces, brindaremos por la victoria de Japón en la ciudad de Tokio. Espero un informe completo en tres semanas.

-Y no pasaré nada por alto- decía con altanería Danzo mientras salía de la tienda junto a Fugaku.

-Capitán Sasuke Uchiha. Hmp, jefe de la mejor tropa de Japón. ¡No! La mejor tropa de todos los tiempos, jajaja- decía Sasuke emocionado, pero cuando salió de la tienda se llevó una decepción, pues todos sus soldados estaban peleando entre ellos mismos.

-Muy impresionante- dijo Danzo burlándose de lo sucedido.

-Buena suerte, capitán- dijo Fugaku al momento de montarse a su caballo y empezar a galoparlo, seguido de su tropa.

-Buena suerte... padre.

-Día uno- dijo Danzo.

-Hmp, ya veremos. ¡Soldados!- gritó Sasuke llamando la atención de todos.

-¡Él empezó!- dijeron todos señalando a Sakura que estaba en posición fetal cubriéndose de todos.

Sasuke se acercó hacia donde estaba y con el ceño fruncido la observaba. Ella el ver que la miraban, se paró rápidamente, no sin antes haber contemplado el hermoso rostro del hombre que al parecer era el capitán.

-No quiero buscapleitos que son molestias en mi campamento.

-Perdone- dijo Sakura quien se dio cuenta que habló como mujer- ¡Ahh! Es decir- ahora empezaba a fingir voz de hombre- lamento que haya presenciado eso, pero ya sabe cómo son esas inquietudes de hombres. Sientes ganas de matar algo, mmm... de arreglar cosas, de cocinar al intemperie.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- interrumpió Sasuke.

-Ahh... ehh... yo...

-Tu oficial al mando te ha hecho una pregunta- dijo Danzo.

-Ah, yo tengo un nombre y es un nombre de varón.

-Mmm, Naruto, qué tal Naruto como los del ramen- decía Pakkun desde el morral.

-No, el rubio se llama Naruto.

-No te pregunte su nombre... te pregunté el tuyo- dijo molesto Sasuke.

-Intenta Achú- decía Pakkun.

-¡Achú!

-¿Achú?- preguntaba el azabache.

-Salud, jajajaja, soy tan gracioso.

-¡Pakkun!- le reclamaba Sakura.

-¿Pakkun?

-Ya sé, Pinku _(es rosa en japonés xD)_.

-¡Pinku!

-¿Pinku?- volvió a preguntar el capitán.

-Mmm... aunque Pinku se robó a mi novia- pero no pudo seguir porque Sakura le tapó su hocico.

-Sí, me llamo Pinku.

-Bien, quiero ver tu nota de reclutamiento- dijo Sasuke al momento que Sakura le entregaba el pergamino. - Kizashi Haruno, ¿el guerrero?- dijo sorprendido.

-No sabía que Kizashi tuviera un hijo- dijo Danzo.

-Ah, es que él no habla mucho sobre mí, jajaja.

-Y entiendo porqué, el chico es un completo lunático, en especial con ese cabello rosa y su manera de vestir, dime quién en su sano juicio usaría un kimono de cerezos- decía susurrando Danzo.

-Tsk. Oigan bien caballeros, gracias a su nuevo amigo Pinku, esta noche la pasarán recolectando cada grano de arroz, y mañana empezará el verdadero trabajo.

Al decir eso, Sasuke se retiró dejando a todos los soldados viendo a Sakura con una mirada asesina.

-Sabes algo, necesitas relaciones públicas- dijo Pakkun al ver cómo resultó todo en el primer día.

 **N/A: Y bien aquí dejo este nuevo capítulo... sé que son algo cortos, pero espero les guste. Hanashi, muchas gracias por tu review y sí adivinaste jeje el gordito es Chouji. A Neji lo puse en el lugar de Yao y a Naruto en el de Ling, tal vez aquí no haya romance de las demás parejas, pero haré la segunda parte de esta historia, así que ahí la verás. Pues bueno, los espero en el siguiente capítulo. Ya ahora sí viene la parte interesante, ver a Sakura en acción como hombre. Los quiero y gracias por seguir esta historia :D**

 ***Scooby-Doo, creo que es conocido internacionalmente, pero por si las dudas es un gran danés que pertenece a Hanna-Barbera, el famoso perrito de Shaggy y que resuelven misterios.**

 ***Santa Clara es la marca mexicana de leche de vaca, jeje.**

 ***Kimono, no solamente lo usaban mujeres, sino también hombres... claro, hay ciertas diferencias, pero ambos se llaman igual.**


	6. Chapter 6

SUPERANDO LA PRUEBA

 **N/A: Holaaaaaa! He regresado! Ya al fin vacaciones de mi trabajo y de mi maestría, uff... en fin, espero ahora poder subir capítulos nuevos más seguidos y no dejarlos tantos días en la deriva xD... igual quiero avisar que estoy haciendo un doujinshi sasusaku y ya subí las primeras páginas, se titula ESPERANDO: LA NOTICIA, y lo pueden comenzar a leer ;) . Bueno, los dejo para que continúen con la lectura :D**

Ya era otro día en el campamento de Sunakagure, el sol desprendía sus rayos de luz, los pajarillos cantaban y mientras Sakura seguía profundamente dormida dentro de su tienda de campar, y pudiera seguir descansando si no fuera porque Pakkun la despertó.

-¡Despierta! ¡Guaf, guaf! Anda niña, que no tenemos todo el día- decía el canino.

-Mmmmmm- solo murmuraba la pelirrosa, pues no quería despertarse aún.

-Sakura-san, despierte- decía amablemente Katsuyu.

-Oh, genial... ahora las babosas también hablan- decía media dormida Sakura.

-Pues aunque no lo creas también habla, y según hasta poderes de curación tiene- decía Pakkun.

-No es ''según'', sí los tengo y puede disponer de ellos cuando lo necesite Sakura-chan.

-Creo que a estas alturas ya nada me sorprende- decía la pelirrosa mientras se alistaba.

En eso Kurama empezaba a relinchar, queriendo decirles algo importante _(sí, aquí el caballo es normal y no habla xD)_.

-¿Cómo que la tropa ya se fue?- dijo Pakkun.

-¿Qué, qué?- se exaltó la pelirrosa y empezaba rápidamente a terminar de arreglarse. -Me tengo que ir, deseénme suerte- gritaba Sakura mientras se dirigía al campo de entrenamiento.

-Espera, olvidaste tu... espada. Ay, mi niña va a ir a acabar con los malos- decía Pakkun con nostalgia.

...

Mientras tanto en el campo, todos estaban platicando, esperando a su líder para poder comenzar con el entrenamiento. Danzo iba pasando por ahí.

-¡Orden, orden señores!- decía tratando de hacer que se callaran, pues tenían mucho escándalo.

-Yo quiero un delicioso ramen- decía Naruto.

-A mí se me antojan unos camarones agridulces- decía Chouji.

-Y yo quiero arroz frito- decía otro y así fueron aumentando las burlas.

-Ja, ja, ja... pero qué graciosos- decía sarcástico Danzo mientras se retiraba.

-Oh, pero miren quién llegó, es el chico arroz, dattebayo- decía Naruto mientras señalaba a Sakura.- Creo que se quedó dormido. ¡Hola Pinku! ¿Tienes hambre?- decía mientras ya tenía a la pelirrosa a su lado.

-Sí... porque yo haré una ensalada contigo- decía Neji sujetándola de su kimono a punto de golpearle en la cara, pero fue interrumpido por un grito del capitán.

-¡Soldados!- dijo Sasuke quien venía descubierto de la parte de su tórax, dejando ver así su perfecto cuerpo de dios griego, cosas que no pasó desapercibida por Sakura, quien luchaba internamente por no escurrir su baba de lo asombrada y maravillada que estaba al ver tan escultural y perfecto cuerpazo.- Se reunirán rápidamente y en silencio cada mañana... cualquiera que haga lo contrario responderá ante mí.

-Tsk, uyyy, qué miedo- decía en voz baja Neji, pero para su mala suerte Sasuke escuchó.

-¡Hyūga!- gritó Sasuke quien lo apuntaba con una flecha, haciendo que todos se movieran un paso hacia atrás dejando al ojiperla al frente.

Sasuke pareciera como su fuera a dispararle, pero en eso cambió el curso y lanzó la flecha hacia lo alto de un poste de madera que había.

-Gracias por ser voluntario- decía el pelinegro con una sonrisa ladina- ¡Recoge la flecha!

-Hmp, iré por la flecha niño bonito... y eso será muy sencillo- decía con molestia y casi murmurando Neji mientras iba caminando hacia el poste, pero cunado estaba a punto de subir Sasuke lo interrumpió.

-¡Un momento! Me parece que se te olvidó algo- decía el azabache mientras le indicaba a Danzo que abriera una caja algo pesada.

Dentro de la caja había unas pesas en forma de disco, eran hechas de oro y pesaban bastante. Sasuke sacó ambas de ahí y empezó a amarrárselas a las muñecas de Neji.

-Ésta representa disciplina y la otra representa la fuerza. Necesitan las dos para poder alcanzar la flecha- decía Sasuke al terminar de amarrar éstas a las muñecas del ojiperla.

Ahora sí Neji estaba listo, empezó a tratar de escalar el poste utilizando esas pesas, pero lo único que logró fue caerse. Y así fue con cada uno de los soldados, Sasuke ya no sabía qué hacer, pues les faltaba mucha fuerza a cada uno.

-Hay un largo camino que recorrer- decía para sí mismo al ver el resultado de sus reclutas.

Los soldados entrenan día... tras día... hasta el agotamiento, pero Sasuke seguía sin ver resultados. De todos los malos reclutas, Pinku (Sakura) era el peor de todos, pues era demasiado débil, una molestia como decía Sasuke, así que una noche, él se acercó a ella para poder despedirla de ahí.

-Pinku.

-Oh, hola Sasu... digo, capitán Uchiha, eh, yo iba en camino a mi tienda, ¿se le ofrece algo? Ammm... ¿por qué tiene a mi Kurama? ¿Le pasó algo? De ser así yo...

-Quiero que te marches- dijo de la forma más fría.

-¿Qué?

-Tú no sirves en esta guerra, debes de empacar tus cosas y marcharte de aquí, no tienes tal virtud. Mejor ayuda a tu padre en casa, aquí sólo eres una molestia- dijo Sasuke haciendo que a Sakura se le estrujara el corazón.

-Pe... pero...

-¡He dicho! Cuando sea el amanecer, más vale que ya no estés- y diciendo esto, Sasuke se dio media vuelta y dejó a Sakura con el corazón roto.

...

Ya era más de media noche y la pelirrosa no podía dormir, sentía que había fallado de nuevo, pero no quería rendirse, no, ella definitivamente no estaba dispuesta a ceder. Así que se dedicó toda la noche y parte de la madrugada a poder alcanzar esa flecha con las pesas. Empezó de poco a poco haciendo que cada uno de los hombres que empezaba a despertar la vieran con asombro. Hubo momentos donde casi caía, pero ella con toda su voluntad empezó a escalar hasta llegar hasta arriba. Justo cuando Sasuke salía de su tienda, Sakura le lanzó la flecha frente a él, haciéndolo sorprender por el acto que había hecho ese molesto y debilucho ''chico''.

Los días pasaban y los reclutas iban mejorando más y más, cosa que alegraba mucho al capitán Uchiha, pero de todos la que más feliz estaba y la que había mejorado mucho era Sakura, sin duda de ser una mujer débil ahora tenía mucha fuerza, fuerza que estaba dispuesta a usarla para acabar con los Akatsuki.

...

No muy lejos de ahí, en las montañas, Madara estaba observando desde lo alto de un pino, cuando en eso su halcón mascota le lanzó una muñeca. Él inmediatamente bajó junto a los demás.

-¿Qué ves ahí?- dijo mientras le lanzaba la muñeca a Hidan.

-Mmm... es pino, de las montañas altas.

-Pelo de caballo... *garañones imperiales- decía Kisame.

- _Snif_ , _snif_... Sulfuro de los cañones- decía Deidara al pasarle de nuevo la muñeca a Madara.

-Esta muñeca proviene de un pueblo de la Aldea del Sonido, es casi llegando a la ciudad de Tokio _(ese dato lo inventé xD)_ , donde nos espera el ejército imperial, el que lidera mi querido hermanito, hmp. Este es el camino más rápido hacia el emperador. La niña echará de menos a su muñeca... debemos devolvérsela, jajajajaja- decía Madara de una forma siniestra, haciendo que sus aliados entendieran el plan malvado que se estaba formulando dentro de su cabeza.

 **N/A: Bien... hasta aquí dejo este capítulo... como les dije, prometo ya subir más rápido el resto de los demás capítulos, espero que les haya gustado, gracias por sus favoritos y reviews, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo xD.  
**

***garañones o garañón en singular, es una raza de caballo.**


	7. Chapter 7

¡VAMOS A LA GUERRA!

 **N/A: HOLA A TODOS! FELIZ AÑO 2017... SÉ QUE LOS ABANDONÉ UN TIEMPO, PERO ME LLEGÓ MUCHA FAMILIA DE VERACRUZ PARA NAVIDAD Y TODOS LOS DÍAS ESTUVIMOS FUERA, POR ESO NO PODÍA ESCRIBIR... Y LA SIGUIENTE SEMANA ME LLEGA MÁS** **JAJJA... PERO AQUÍ AL FIN ME REPORTO Y ESPERO DISFRUTEN DE ESTE CAPÍTULO :)**

Era de noche en el campamento Sunagakure y Sakura había decidio ir a tomarse un baño al lago que estaba cerca de ahí, como fue un día cálido el agua estaba tibia, así que poco a poco empezaba a desvestirse para poder tomar su refrescante baño.

-Oye, oye, oye, esto no me parece buena idea, qué tal si alguien te ve- decía molesto Pakkun.

-El hecho de que me vea como un hombre no quiere decir que huela como uno-decía Sakura mientras terminaba de desvestirse.

-Hay compañeros que nunca lavan sus calcetines. _Fuchi,_ _fuchi,_ _fuchi._.. en lo personal eso a mí no me desagrada- decía Pakkun quien cerraba sus ojos, pues en ese momento Sakura pasó frente a él para echarse al agua.

-¡Ahhh! Esto sí es refrescante- decía la pelirrosa.

-Ah, está bien, está bien, ahora salte antes de que te arrugues como una ciruela pasa.

-Pakkun, si tanto te preocupa ve a vigilar.

-Pff, sí, sí... ''Ve a vigilar Pakkun mientras me descubren por mis tontos hábitos de niña''- imitaba el canino a Sakura.- ¡Baa!

Pero justo en ese momento, Pakkun pudo observar que tres hombres iban corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el lago, el mismo donde la ojiverde estaba.

-¡Oh no! Tengo que detenerlos, de seguro hay un ''par'' de cosas que seguro van a notar- decía alarmado Pakkun.

Sakura al escuchar los gritos se asustó y más aún cuando vio que sus tres compañeros estaban desnudos y se adentraron al agua. Como pudo empezó a nadar silenciosamente para que nadie la notara, pero para su mala suerte los chicos la observaron.

-¡Hola Pinku!- decía Neji.

-Ah... hola chicos, no sabía que estaban aquí- hablaba la pelirrosa imitando voz varonil- vine a tomar una baño, pero ya lo hice así que me voy, adiós.

-¡No te vayas! Sé que fuimos malos contigo antes, así que empecemos de nuevo. Hola, soy Naruto.- decía el rubio quien se acercó a ella nadando.

-Ah, jeje.

-Y yo soy Chouji- decía el chico robusto que aparecía atrás de ella.

-Hola Chouji, jeje.

-Y yo soy Neji, rey de la roca, y no hay nada que las chicas puedan hacer al respecto- decía arrogante el ojiperla quien estaba parado sobre una piedra haciendo que Sakura volteara sonrojada a otra parte por haber visto cierta anatomía.

-Ja, ¿a sí? Pues yo creo que Pinku y yo podemos contigo- decía Naruto haciendo posición de ataque.

-En realidad no quiero hacerle nada- decía Sakura quien empezaba a dirigirse hacia la orilla.

-Pero Pinku, tenemos que pelear dattebayo.

-No, no tenemos. Podríamos... cerrar los ojos y nadar un rato, jeje.

-Vamos- decía el ojiazul mientras empezaba a jalar del brazo de Sakura- anda Pinku, no actúes como chica, jajaja... ¡Ahhhhh!- gritó Naruto al sentir una mordida en su trasero.

-¡Iakk! Pero qué horrible sabor- decía Pakkun quien acababa de morder al rubio.

-¡Ahhhh! Un perro rabioso- gritaba Naruto mientras nadaba lo más rápido que podía hacia la roca donde se encontraban los demás.

Sakura aprovechó ese momento de distracción para silvar a Kurama para que éste se acercara y así poder salir ella.

-¡Vaya! Estuvo cerca- decía ella mientras ya estaba envuelta en su toalla.

-¡No! Más que cerca- decía enojado Pakkun quien estaba escupe y escupe por haber mordido un trasero.

-No quiero volver a ver un hombre desnudo- decía Sakura cuando en eso un montón de hombres desnudos corrieron frente a ella.

-A mí ni me mires, no vuelvo a morder traseros.

Sakura ya se había vuelto a cambiar con su yukata ''masculina'', estaba en camino hacia su tienda cuando en eso escuchó una voz cerca de ahí.

-¿Crees que ya están listos para pelear?- decía Danzo quien se encontraba en su tienda junto a Sasuke- No durarían ni un minuto contra los Akatsuki.

-Todos completaron su entrenamiento- decía Sasuke.

-Esos jóvenes tienen tanta madera de soldado como tú la tienes de capitán. Cuando el general lea mi informe tus tropas jamás entrarán en combate- dijo Danzo.

-¡Oh no, no voy a permitirlo!- decía Pakkun quien estaba escuchando a escondidas la conversación.

-¿Qué cosa?- decía Katsuyu.

-He trabajado muy duro para preparar a Sakura. Está interfiriendo con mis planes.

-¡No hemos terminado!- dijo molesto Sasuke.

-Mucho cuidado capitán, el general será tu padre, pero yo soy el asesor del emperador y por cierto, ese puesto lo conseguí con mis méritos. Puedes retirarte- al decir Danzo eso, Sasuke salió hecho una furia.

Cuando el pelinegro ya estaba afuera de la tienda, vio que Sakura estaba frente a él.

-¡Oye! Qué te parece si yo lo sostengo y tú lo golpeas, jajaja... si quieres- dijo mientras veía cómo era ignorada por el apuesto pelinegro.

-No tienes mejores cosas qué hacer, como ir a dormir por ejemplo- decía Sasuke quien seguía avanzando.

-Yo... bueno pasaba por aquí y...

-¡Hmp! Buenas noches.

-Eh... si de algo sirve... yo creo que eres un gran capitán- dijo sonriendo la pelirrosa haciendo que Sasuke se detuviera por un momento y mostrara una sonrisa ladina, acto después siguió su camino.

Sakura sólo se quedó ahí parada con cara de enamorada observando cómo el pelinegro se marchaba, pero no se fijó que Pakkun había observado toda la escena.

-Hmp, ya te vi- dijo Pakkun.

-¿Qué?

-¿Te gusta no?

-Noooo.

-Sí, cómo no. ¡Ve a tu tienda!

Y al terminar de ordenarle Pakkun, Sakura se retiró a dormir, no sin antes mostrar una sonrisa que le había provocado cierto pelinegro.

-Bien Katsuyu, es hora de actuar en esta guerra.

Ambos amigos se adentraron a la tienda de Danzo cuando éste salió a darse una ducha. Katsuyu se encontraba escribiendo con sus antenitas una carta que le había ordenado Pakkun.

-A ver qué tienes. ''Del general Uchiha... Querido hijo... estamos esperando a los Akatsuki en la Aldea del Sonido. Agradeceríamos que vinieras a reforzarnos''. Está bien, pero olvidaste decir: ''como ya no tenemos desodorante pudieran traernos un poco''.

-¿De verdad?- decía la babosa.

-¡Oye! ¡Estamos en el ejército! ¡Haz que suene más urgente, por favor!

-¡Ahhhh! Sí, sí... de acuerdo- decía asustada Katsuyu quien empezaba de nuevo a redactar una nueva carta.

-Mmmm... sí, así está mejor, mucho mejor, vámonos- dijo Pakkun quien tomaba la carta con su hocico y se retiraba junto a Katsuyu.

Danzo se encontraba saliendo del lago ya envuelto en su toalla, estaba molesto porque los soldados le habían hecho una broma.

-Arg, insubordinados, rufianes. ¡Sepan que me deben un par de sandalias! Y yo no grito como niña... ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- gritó de forma muy aguda cuando vio a un ''samurai'' montado en un panda.

-Noticias urgentes del general- decía Pakkun fingiendo una voz grave y entregándole un pergamino a Danzo, cosa que el mencionado se quedaba mirándolo fíjamente. - ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Nunca había visto uno en blanco y negro?

-¿Quién eres tú?

-¿Qué ha dicho? Creo que la pregunta sería quién es usted. Esto es una guerra, amigo. No es momento de hacer preguntas. Podría perder su rango por esto, hasta le cortarían la cabeza, pero hoy me siento benévolo, retirarse antes de que lo reporte- decía Pakkun mientras se retiraba junto al panda.

Danzo empezó a leer el pergamino y poco a poco fue exaltándose, así que corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la tienda de Sasuke para darle la noticia.

-¡Capitán! ¡Noticias urgentes del general! ¡Nos necesitan en el frente!

-Empaca todo Katsuyu, nos vamos- decía muy feliz Pakkun.

Al día siguiente todos los soldados partieron desde la mañana para dirigirse al lugar que el ''general'' les había mandado. Llevaban mucho tiempo caminando, así que unos empezaron a sentirse muy cansados.

-Ay, ya no aguanto mis pies- decía Sakura.

-Hmp, así como vamos en lugar de rugir, vamos a mugir- decía Neji quien aunque no lo admitiera, también estaba cansado.

-Ja, qué chiste, nosotros estamos a pie y el capitancito Uchiha está en caballito- decía Naruto.

-Es el capitán, qué esperabas. Él es nuestro jefe- decía Chouji.

-Mejor cambiemos de tema, qué les parece... ¡ah, ya sé! Hay que hablar de chicas- dijo emocionado el rubio.

-Pff, Naruto baka, tú ni siquiera tienes novia- dijo Neji.

-Y eso qué, se vale soñar ¿no? Si yo tuviera una chica esperando por mí, quisiera que tuviera pálido color y brillo en su mirar, que me mime y que me prepare un delicioso ramen- decía soñado Naruto.

-Mmm...pues si hablamos de eso, mi chica debe de admirar mi fuerza y mi valor- decía con orgulllo Neji.

-A mí no me importaría su físico, mientras sepa cocinar de todo yo sería muy feliz a su lado- dijo Chouji.

-No habrá chica igual a la que me ha esperado- decía suspirando Danzo quien había escuchado la conversación.

-Su mamita o quién pues nadie más lo ha amado, dattebayo, jajajaja- se burlaba Naruto haciendo que los demás empezaran a reírse. A Danzo no le pareció eso, así que mejor cabalgó lejos de ellos.

-Y dinos Pinku cómo es tu chica ideal- preguntaba Chouji.

-¿Qué? Ah, no, no, no, pfff. Yo no sé mucho de chicas.

-Anda Pinku, nosotros ya te dijimos.

-Pero nadie les preguntó.

-¡Touché! Pero anda, porfis, ¿sí?

-Bueno, bueno, ammm... mi chica ideal... ah... ella... ella tiene que ser inteligente y pensar antes de hablar- dijo Sakura haciendo que todos la miraran serio.

-¡Baaaa! Eso es muy aburrido, de veras. No, no, amigo, tenemos que enseñarte. Tienes que decirnos sus cualidades físicas.

-Oigan, los tiempos cambian, yo pienso en la igualdad de género- dijo Sakura un poco molesta por la forma en la que sus compañeros pensaban de las mujeres.

-Jajajajajaja- se reían todos.

-Yo no le veo lo gracioso.

-Por la forma en la que defiendes a las mujeres, hasta pareciera que actuaras como una- dijo Neji.

-¿Qué? Pfff, jajaja, no, cómo creen, yo solo decía que tengo mente abierta a los cambios- decía nerviosa Sakura temiendo ser descubierta.

-Bueno, bueno, mejor qué les parece si... - pero Naruto no pudo terminar ya que en ese momento se detuvo al ver que el lugar al que se dirigían estaba todo destruido.

Algunas de las casas aún estaban en pequeñas llamas, se notaba que no tenía mucho que había ocurrido una batalla.

-¡Busquen sobrevivientes!- ordenaba Sasuke quien galopaba en su caballo.

Cada quien se dirigía a cierto lugar para buscar si alguien había sobrevivido. Sakura se dirigió a una de las casas destruidas y pudo observar que lo único que no estaba en mal estado era una pequeña muñeca. Supuso que le pertenecía a una niña que vivía en esa casa que ahora estaba en cenizas, así que lentamente la tomó y se puso triste al imaginarse lo que pudo haber ocurrido.

-No lo entiendo- decía Sasuke mientras se bajaba de su caballo y se situaba junto a Sakura- Mi padre debería de estar aquí.

-¡Capitán!- gritó Danzo mientras señalaba a otra parte más abajo de donde se encontraban.

Sasuke al aproximarse vio algo que sus ojos no podían creer: todo el campo estaba lleno de cuerpos sin vida y pudo observar que era el ejército que pertenecía a su padre.  
En eso Chouji se acercó a él sosteniendo en sus manos el casco que pertenecía a Fugaku, el padre de él.

-El general...- dijo Chouji mientras le entregaba el casco a Sasuke.

El pelinegro al tener el objeto en sus manos mostró un semblante de tristeza, pues eso significaba que desgraciadamente su padre había muerto a manos de su despiadado tío. Se retiró de ahí para irse a un lugar más apartado, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por Sakura y decidió seguirlo en silencio. Ella en ese momento se puso en su lugar y sabía que si algo así llegase a ocurrirle a su padre, también estaría desecha.  
Sasuke tomó su espada y la clavó en la nieve y encima de ésta puso el casco del general. Se arrodilló y en silencio hizo una pequeña oración por el descanso eterno de su padre.

Sakura se aproximó hacia él por detrás para decirle su más sentido pésame.

-Lo lamento mucho... capitán- dijo ella con sinceridad.

Sasuke sólo se levantó y le tocó su hombro en señal de agradecimiento por sus palabras. Se dirigió de nuevo a su caballo y lo montó.

-Los Akatsuki se desplazan rápido. Haremos mejor tiempo a Tokio si nos vamos por el *Paso Shinobi . Somos la única esperanza del emperador. ¡Vámonos!- ordenó Sasuke haciendo que todos empezaran a seguirle.

Sakura antes de irse junto a los otros decidió poner la muñeca que se había encontrado junto a la espada de Sasuke, y al igual que él, hizo una pequeña oración por la vida perdida de la pequeña. Sin duda la guerra causaba muerte, dolor y destrucción. 

**N/A: Bien, hasta aquí el capítulo... sí, estuvo un poco trágico :( , pero así es la historia... hubo un pequeño momento sasusaku, pero en el siguiente capítulo habrá un poco más jeje... de nuevo disculpen mi tardanza y nos estamos leyendo :D.**

 ***Paso Shinobi= este definitivamente lo inventé je, ya que Naruto y todos ellos son shinobi, pues de alguna forma quise mencionarlos en esta historia.**


	8. Chapter 8

ACTO DE VALENTÍA

Sakura y los demás soldados continuaban marchando en silencio. Todos iban en su mundo, pues ver el pueblo destruido había causado gran dolor en ellos. Sasuke seguía sumido en sus pensamientos, pues el saber que su padre había sido asesinado causaba un gran hueco en su corazón. Años atrás su hermano mayor Itachi había fallecido en un combate igual, y ahora su padre, realmente estaba destrozado, pero tenía que mostrarse fuerte ante los demás, nadie podía verlo derrotado especialmente en estos momentos. El pelinegro pudo haber continuado así, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando en eso vio que un cañón de pólvora salió disparado de la carretilla que transportaba Kurama, el caballo del soldado Pinku.

Sakura se espantó al escuchar semejante estruendo, así que volteó rápidamente para ver que Pakkun estaba con cara de espanto y señalaba a Katsuyu echándole la culpa de lo ocurrido.

Sasuke rápidamente se acercó cabalgando hacia donde Sakura estaba.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Ahhh...

-¡Acabas de delatar nuestra posición! Ahora el enemigo sabrá que estamos...- pero Sasuke no pudo terminar porque en eso una flecha le cayó en su armadura que cubría la parte de su hombro, haciéndolo que se cayera de su caballo.

Al momento miles de flechas salieron disparadas desde las montañas, todos los soldados corrían para todos lados intentando cubrirse de ellas.

-¡Dispérsense!- ordenaba Sasuke a sus soldados.

En eso una de las flechas de fuego salió disparada hacia la carretilla de las armas, que es la que llevaba Sakura.

-¡Salven los cañones!- volvía a ordenar Sasuke, así que Neji, Naruto y Chouji fueron con Sakura para ayudarla con eso.

Era un momento estresante, pues debido a la niebla de las montañas y la nueve misma, los soldados no podían ver bien a sus enemigos a lo lejos. Sasuke dio la orden de empezar a disparar los cañones. Todos empezaban a correr, gritar y algunos incluso esconderse, pero el miedo incrementó más cuando en eso Madara y sus soldados se vieron a lo lejos y con un grito de guerra el temible pelinegro avanzó hacia ellos junto a sus ''Akatsuki''. El momento de la muerte estaba seguro, todos empezaron a sacar sus espadas.

-Prepárense a luchar. Si morimos...moriremos con honor- decía Sasuke tratando de alentar a sus soldados, pues los enemigos los superaban de 100 a 1 _**(es un decir hablando estadísticamente).**_

Madara y sus soldados se acercaban poco a poco, se escuchaban gritos de guerra. Sakura empezaba a preocuparse mucho, realmente no pensaba que su vida iba a terminar ahí.

-Neji, apunta este último cañón a Madara- decía Sasuke al ojiperla.

Sakura escuchó la orden que dio su capitán, así que dio un suspiro y al bajar la vista vio el reflejo del pico de la montaña en su espada. Eso le dio una idea, así que armándose de valor salió corriendo y le quitó el cañón a Neji.

-¡Oye!- le dijo Neji.

Sakura salió a toda marcha dirigiéndose hacia Madara.

-¡Pinku, regresa!- gritaba Sasuke desde su posición, pero Sakura ignoraba sus órdenes.

La pelirrosa se había detenido para poder acomodar el cañón, Pakkun se acercó a ella.

-Vamos, debemos retirarnos de aquí- decía el canino.

-No, aún no.

-¿Qué es lo que intentas hacer?- decía Pakkun quien se acercaba al cañón.

-Prender fuego- decía ella desesperada intentando con las rocas hacer fuego.

-Vamos, hay que ayudar- decía Neji a sus compañeros, así que Chouji y Naruto fueron junto con él hacia la dirección de Sakura para poder ayudarla.

Sakura finalmente pudo prender el fuego, justo cuando Madara se acercaba mucho hacia ella. En eso ella apuntó a la montaña y _¡Boom!_ Salió disparado el cañón, claro, junto a Pakkun pues su pata se atoró a una cuerda que tenía éste.

-¡Fallaste! ¿Cómo pudiste fallar? Lo tenías justo frente de tiiiiiiii...- fue lo último que se alcanzó a escuchar de Pakkun, pues en ese momento el cañón explotó en la montaña haciendo que Madara volteara a ver y se espantara por ello.

Madara se enojó mucho por ello y dando un grito le dio un ''zarpazo'' en el costado de Sakura con su espada. Ella como pudo escapó de ahí. Sasuke no se encontraba lejos, pues al ver como su ''soldado'' salía hacia la muerte, decidió ir a ayudar; al ver la escena se quedó en shock, pero cuando Sakura corrió cerca de él lo jaló del brazo para poder huir, pues el cañón había provocado una avalancha, así que todos empezaron a buscar refugio.

Kurama salió corriendo en busca de su dueña y cuando la encontró, Sakura se montó sobre él y le extendió la mano a Sasuke para que él pudiera subirse también, pero para su desgracia la nieve caía tan fuerte que no pudo sostenerla.

-¡Sasuke!- gritaba Sakura al ver el cuerpo inconsciente de su capitán, así que en contra de todo pronóstico logró acercarse a él y pudo subirlo a Kurama.

Chouji, Naruto y Neji se habían salvado de la avalancha al haberse escondido tras una gran y fuerte roca.

-¿Logras verlos?- preguntaba Chouji.

-No, aún no... ¡Oh, sí! Ahí los veo- decía Naruto justo cuando lanzaba una flecha atada a una cuerda.- Muy bien, ahora solo tengo que... - pero no pudo terminar la frase el rubio puesto que la flecha se había escapado de sus manos.

Pakkun había llegado deslizándose sobre una armadura hacia donde estaba su protegida, y sí, se había salvado.

-¡Ey, Sakura! Me he salvado, jeje, ah y encontré a Katsuyu, la babosa de la suerte- decía feliz Pakkun.

-¡Necesitamos ayuda!- decía Sakura cuando en eso cayó la flecha con cuerda cerca de ella.-¡Justo lo que necesitábamos!

-Y la flecha para qué servi... ¡Ahhhhhhh! ¡Moriremos, moriremos!- gritaba desesperado Pakkun pues todos iba a caer de la montaña, pero antes de aceptar a la muerte, Sakura de un rápido movimiento amarró fuertemente a todos y disparó la flecha en dirección a sus compañeros.

-¡Nooo! ¡Dattebayo! Cómo dejé que se me resbalara de las manos, la tenía justo a...- pero Naruto no pudo terminar de llorar porque al decir eso, la flecha cayó en sus manos y al momento de sostenerla, ésta por el peso de Sakura y los demás empezó a jalarlos. -¡Waaaaa! ¡Tiren, tiren!- decía el rubio a todos los demás soldados sobrevivientes quienes empezaron a jalar junto a él para poder subir a Sakura y Sasuke. Chouji empezó a acercarse con toda la calma del mundo hacia ellos y sólo se agachó un poco para cargarlos y como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, se hizo hacia atrás cargando a todos de un ''jalón''.

Poco a poco Sakura era elevada junto a los demás, pues la fuerza de Chouji era poderosa.

-Sabía que podías hacerlo, eres todo un hombre... bueno, es un decir.- Decía Pakkun.

Ya una vez arriba, Sakura y Sasuke fueron bajados del caballo por sus compañeros.

-Retrocedan, déjenlos respirar- decía Neji a los demás.

Sasuke acababa de despertar, volteó a ver a Sakura y lo miró fíjamente.

-Pinku. Eres el hombre más loco y molesto que he conocido... y por eso te debo la vida. Desde ahora en adelante tienes mi confianza- decía Sasuke mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Tres hurras por Pinku, el más valiente de todos- gritaba entusiasmado Naruto.

-¡Eres el rey de la montaña!- le decía Neji.

Todos empezaban a celebrar al nuevo héroe, pero en eso Sakura empezó a sentir un dolor en un lado de su abdomen haciéndola que cayera de nuevo.

-¡Agh!- se quejaba del dolor la pelirrosa aprentando fuerte en su costado.

-¡Pink! ¿Qué sucede? - preguntaba alarmado el pelinegro.

Sakura sólo quitó su mano para poder observar que ésta tenía sangre.

-¡Está herido! ¡Consigan ayuda!

Sakura empezaba a ver todo borroso y poco a poco sus párpados empezaban a cerrarse.

-¡Resiste, Pinku! ¡Resiste!- fue lo único que alcanzó escuchar la pelirrosa antes de caer inconsciente.

 **N/A: Bien... al fin después de taaaaaaaaaaaanto he actualizado... he tenido muchísimo trabajo, pero al fin me di un tiempito de subir nuevo capítulo. Ya casi llego al final de la historia :D, nos leemos pronto!**


	9. Chapter 9

¿ERES UNA MUJER?

 **N/A: Hola a todos, aquí apareciéndome de nuevo, lo siento, pero el trabajo y el ballet ocupan mucho de mi tiempo x_x, pero aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero lo disfruten.**

Habían pasado algunas horas en lo que curaban a Pinku. Los demás soldados estaban esperando afuera mientras Sasuke se paseaba de un lado a otro frente a la tienda de campaña donde estaba el doctor.

-Pobre Pinku, no quiero imaginarme lo que estará pasando en estos momentos- decía Naruto.

-Él es un hombre valiente, verás que todo saldrá bien- decía Neji.

-Así es. Y cuando esté sano y salvo habrá que invitarlo a comer- decía Chouji.

-Sí, hay que llevarlo a comer ramen, dattebayo.

-¿Es en serio? Pinku está debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte y ustedes solo hablan de comida- decía Neji molesto.

-Soldados, silencio- los calló Sasuke.

-Sí, capitán- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

En eso, la tienda se abrió dejando salir al médico.

-Doctor, ¿cómo está el soldado? ¿Está bien?- preguntaba Sasuke.

-Amm... sí, el ''soldado'' está bien- decía con cara de preocupación.

-Bien, entonces iré a verlo.

-Espere, capitán- dijo el doctor impidiendo que Sasuke entrara.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Hay... hay algo que debo decirle antes de que entre- dijo el doctor para después acercarse al pelinegro y susurrarle algo a su oído.

-Oh, no, Katsuyu, esto no me vuele nada bien- decía Pakkun.

Cuando Sasuke terminó de escuchar lo que el médico le dijo, inmediatamente entró a la tienda. Sakura se encontraba durmiendo, pero cuando escuchó que alguien entraba y vio que era Sasuke, se levantó con cuidado y le mostró una sonrisa, pero cuál fue la sorpresa del pelinegro al ver que cuando ella realizó tal acción, la cobija se deslizó hacia abajo y se mostró el pecho vendado de la chica. El capitán abrió por completo los ojos y Sakura al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, se tapó rápidamente de nuevo.

-Yo... yo... puedo explicarlo- decía con voz temblorosa, Sakura.

Sasuke se quedó sin palabras, no solo por el hecho que se sintió engañado ya que lo que había hecho ella era considerado alta traición, sino también por el hecho que viéndolo bien, Pinku o como quiera que se llamara, era una mujer sumamente hermosa, sin duda esa figura que ella tenía era una completa tentación. Él quería decir algo, pero antes de que un sonido saliera de su boca, Danzo entró también a la tienda.

-¡Ahhh! Así que es verdad- dijo de forma escandalosa Danzo, momento que uso Sasuke para salir rápido de ahí.

-¡Sasuke!- le gritó Sakura.

-Capitán Sasuke para ti- dijo enojado Danzo mientras la agarraba de la mano y la sacaba de la tienda para que todos pudieran verla. - Sabía que había algo raro en ti, ya decía que tu forma de hablar, caminar y actuar era muy raro.

-¿Pinku, qué pasa?- decía Naruto preocupado.

-Vaya, veo que engañaste a todos. Soldados, les enseño esta basura: una mujer- dijo Danzo mientras se soltaba el chongo a Sakura y dejaba que su cabello se esparciera por sus hombros.

-¡Arg!- se quejaba Sakura, pues Danzo la lastimaba.

-¡Ahhh!- exclamaban todos.

-Serpiente traidora- decía Danzo mientras la aventaba a la nieve.

-Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno... y lo hice para salvar a mi padre- decía Sakura mirando a Sasuke, quien éste le daba la espalda.

-Esto es alta traición- gritaba Danzo.

-No era mi intención llegar a tanto.

-La peor de las deshonras.

-Era la única forma. ¡Deben creerme!

-Ja... capitán.

Cuando Danzo se dirigió a él, Sasuke volteó para ver cómo Sakura estaba en la nieve cubriéndose del frío. En sus ojos se podía ver el miedo. Sin más preámbulos él tomó la espada que estaba en el caballo Kurama y poco a poco se fue acercándose a ella.

-¡Noooo!- gritaban Naruto, Neji y Chouji.

-Conocen las reglas.

Sasuke ya estaba frente a ella. Sakura podía observar el fuego en sus ojos del enojo que él tenía. Él levantó la espada justo para poder cortarle la cabeza, Sakura esperaba ya su final, su corazón se rompía a mil pedazos y más por saber que moriría a manos del hombre que hacía que éste latiera con fuerza. Cuando había cerrado sus ojos para esperar su destino final, escuchó cómo la espada caía sobre la nieve. Abrió los ojos para cerciorar que lo que había escuchado era verdad, y sí, así fue.

-Te doy vida por vida... he pagado mi deuda. ¡Vámonos!- ordenaba a los soldados.

-¿Qué? Pero, pero, usted tiene que...

-¡He dicho vámonos!- ordenaba Sasuke a Danzo.

Sakura observaba con tristeza cómo todos se alejaban, realmente estaba agradecida con Sasuke de que no la hubiera matado, pero a como se sentía en esos momentos, la verdad ya nada importaba.

...

Horas más tardes, Sakura había hecho una fogata. Se estaba calentando para protegerse del frío. Kurama estaba tras de ella para darle calor y Katsuyu estaba acorrucada debajo de la cobija con la que se cubría la pelirrosa.

-Estuve tan cerca, así de cerca de impresionar a los ancestros, de estar hasta arriba. Vaya, todo mi trabajo se fue a la basura.- Decía Pakkun mientras se sentaba junto a Sakura.-¡Hola!

-Nunca debí salir de mi casa.

-Ay, al menos tú lo hiciste para salvar a tu papá. Cómo saber que lo deshonrarías a él, a tus ancestros y que perderías a tus amigos. Uno tiene que... aprender a superar estas cosas _snif, snif-_ lloraba Pakkun.

-Tal vez no lo hice por mi padre... tal vez lo que quería era probar que podría ser alguien. Para que al verme en el espejo, viera mi propio valor. Pero me equivoqué... no veo nada- decía Sakura con unas lágrimas en los ojos.

-Ah... la verdad los dos somos un fracaso. Tus ancestros no me enviaron, ni siquiera me quieren. Tú arriesgaste tu vida para salvar a tu padre. Yo la arriesgué para salvarme a mí... al menos tu intención fue buena.

-¡Buaa! Yo tampoco soy de la suerte- lloraba Katsuyu.

-¿Qué? ¿Me engañaste?- decía Pakkun.

-Sí, lo siento.

-Tsk, y qué eres tú, ¿una oveja?- le preguntó el canino al caballo, cosa que éste le relinchó de mala gana.

-Tarde o temprano tengo que enfrentar a mi padre. ¡Vamos a casa!

-Sí, esto no será agradable. Pero no te preocupes, eh, todo saldrá bien. Empezamos esto juntos y así lo terminaremos, te lo prometo- decía Pakkun mientras abrazaba a Sakura.

...

No muy lejos de ahí, un halcón volaba sobre las montañas, buscaba a alguien hasta que lo encontró. Madara salió de la nieve, tosiendo debido a la falta de oxigeno. Una vez que se recuperó vio cómo todo su ejército había sido destruido, así que del coraje lanzó un temible gruñido.

Sakura y Pakkun lograron escuchar el ruido y se espantaron, preguntándose qué había sido aquello.

A lo bajo de las montañas, poco a poco empezaron a salir ocho miembros de los Akatsuki, ya que todos los demás estaban muertos. Madara al ver que habían sobrevivido sus soldados más leales se alegró y juntos emprendieron a la Ciudad Imperial para poder llevar a cabo su plan, sin embargo no se dieron cuenta que arriba alguien los observaba.

-¡No puede ser!- decía Sakura mientras se dirigía a tomar su espada y de ahí montar a Kurama.

-Tu casa está hacia allá- señalaba Pakkun a la izquierda.

-Tengo que avisarle a Sasuke.

-¿Viste a esos Akatsuki? Brotaron de la nieve, como margaritas o tiendas *Oxxo.

-¿Estamos juntos en esto o no?

-Sí, vamos a acabar con unos cuantos Akatsuki- dijo Pakkun mientras se trepaba con Katsuyu a Kurama y junto a Sakura emprendieron su viaje operación: salvar a la ciudad.

 **N/A: Bien, aquí este capítulo, ya mero se acerca el gran final... y sí, habrá segunda parte de esta historia :D, en la que habrá muchoooo sasusaku, jeje. Espero actualizar pronto para no dejarlos mucho tiempo solos, mil gracias por leer y votar esta historia, hasta entonces!**

 ***Oxxo= tienda de autoservicio que abundan literalmente en mi país, México. Por cada esquina o gasolinera hay un Oxxo xD.**


	10. Chapter 10

¡QUE ALGUIEN ME ESCUCHE!

 **N/A: Hola a todos mis queridos lectores... ya los tenía abandonados, pero he vuelto, decidí dejarles este nuevo capítulo antes de que me vaya a Veracruz, mi bello estado, pues iré de vacaciones... Ya estoy a punto de llegar al final de esta historia y para la siguiente, obvio que haré la segunda parte :D, pero antes quiero hacer otra historia basada igual en un cuento, sólo que quiero que me ayuden a votar de acuerdo al orden de entre la Bella y la Bestia, Sinbad el Marino que en este caso sería Sasuke el marino, jeje, y la continuación de esta historia, por supuesto que será sasusaku! Pero les agradecería sus votos. Sin más demora, aquí les dejo este capítulo :)**

...

Todas las calles de Tokio estaban atascadas de gente, pues todos estaban celebrando que los Akatsuki habían sido ''derrotados''. La gente reía, aplaudía y se divertía, sin embargo los soldados que habían vencido estaban cabizbajos, pues con lo que había sucedido con Sakura no estaban del todo felices.

-Abran paso a los héroes de Japón- decía un guardia.

Sasuke estaba muy pensativo, realmente le había llegado a tener aprecio a Pinku, y ahora atando cabos, entendía por qué él siempre tenía la voz aguda, se espantaba por cualquier cosa y era muy débil y fastidioso, pero ahora sabiendo que simplemente la razón era porque era una mujer le daba risa. Aunque viéndolo de otro modo, el hecho de que Sakura era una fémina, hacía que también se fijara que era muy hermosa; su cabello rosa, sus ojos color jade, su silueta, todo de ella era perfecto, pero ahora ya no había marcha atrás y tenía que olvidarla.

Pero el destino siempre tiene muchas sorpresas. Sasuke seguía pensando cuando en eso escuchó una voz familiar que se acercaba a él.

-¡Sasuke, Sasuke!- gritaba Sakura mientras se acercaba a él en su caballo.

-¡Sakura!- dijo él muy sorprendido y más al verla que se había cortado más el cabello, un poco arriba de los hombros. **(Como la Sakura que todos conocemos).**

-Los Akatsuki no fueron derrotados del todo, se dirigen hacia aquí- decía alarmada la pelirrosa.

-Sakura, tú no puedes estar aquí. Vete a casa.

Al decirle eso Sasuke, Sakura se molestó. Así que se volvió a dirigir hacia donde él estaba.

-Sasuke, estoy diciendo la verdad. Madara aún sigue vivo, yo lo vi con mis propios ojos, tienes que creerme.

-Tsk, ¿por qué he de creerte?

-Por qué otra razón regresaría. Dijiste que confiabas en Pinku... ¿por qué Sakura es diferente?

-Hmp- dijo el azabache para seguir de paso.

-Sé que los Akatsuki están aquí, mantengan los ojos abiertos- decía ella mientras sus amigos pasaban a su lado.

Al ver que tampoco decían algo, decidió bajarse de su caballo y empezar a correr hacia la gente.

-¿Ahora dónde vas?- decía Pakkun.

-A buscar a alguien que me crea- decía ella mientras se adentraba hacia el patio del palacio.

...

Sasuke ya se encontraba en las escaleras principales que conducían al palacio imperial. Aún seguía pensando en lo que la pelirrosa le había dicho y en cierta forma tenía un presentimiento, pero decidió ignorarlo al momento de ver al emperador frente a él.

-Hijos míos, el cielo ha sonreído hoy a este gran imperio. Japón dormirá a salvo hoy esta noche gracias a nuestros valientes guerreros- decía el emperador Sarutobi mientras todo el pueblo aplaudía y gritaba de la emoción.

Sakura seguía intentando convencer a alguien que le creyera.

-Señor el emperador está en peligro...

-Hmp- se retiraba el hombre.

-Porque los Akatsuki están aquí. Señor tiene que impedir que...

-Hmp- decía otro señor que también la ignoraba.

-Nadie me escucha- se quejaba ella.

-¿Eh? Ah, perdón, ¿dijiste algo?

-¡Pakkun!

-Recuerda que eres de nuevo una mujer, bueno, no es que nunca lo hayas dejado de ser, pero con eso de... arg, bueno, tú me entiendes. Y luego con ese corte de cabello que... a todo esto porqué te lo cortaste.

-Para precisamente si tengo que pelear, así no me estorbará, es más práctico y además creo que ya era hora de un cambio, ¿no lo crees?

-Pues, si tú lo dices... je, no es cierto. De hecho, ese corte te queda muy bien, hace resaltar más tus ojos.

-Aww, Pakkun. Muchas gracias.

...

-Su majestad- decía Sasuke- presento ante usted la espada de Madara- decía el pelinegro mientras se inclinaba ante el emperador.

-Sé bien lo que esto representa para usted, capitán Uchiha. Más por la pérdida de dos familiares. Su padre hubiera estado muy orgulloso, aunque esto haya sido muy doloroso, después de todo, Madara era su tío. Y puso su deber antes que sus sentimientos, eso sin duda es un acto de valentía.

Sasuke solo observaba al emperador, estaba conmovido por sus palabras, pero justo antes de que emitiera alguna palabra, un halcón salió volando quitándole la espada de sus manos. La gente estaba muy angustiada al ver tal acto. El halcón voló hasta lo alto del techo del palacio y soltó la espada que ésta fue atrapada por el mismísimo Madara Uchiha. Todos estaban atentos a eso que Sasuke no se dio cuenta que la gran botarga de dragón que estaba detrás de él se rompió para dejar salir así a algunos miembros de los Akatsuki. Pero fue demasiado tarde, ya que cuando trató de luchar con ellos, Sasori, uno de los bandidos, logró golpearlo muy fuerte que lo dejó tirado, acto que ellos aprovecharon para raptar al emperador.

-¡Noooo!- fue lo último que gritó Sasuke, quien rápidamente se levantó, antes de que los otros Akatsuki cerraran la puerta principal del palacio.

-Jajajajajajajaja- se escuchó la risa macabra de Madara desde lo alto del palacio antes de que bajara y se adentrara para llevar a cabo su plan.

-Sakura... ¿por qué no te escuché antes?- dijo para sí mismo Sasuke quien estaba extremadamente preocupado y arrepentido de no haber atendido a la petición de la pelirrosa.

 **N/A: Bien, al fin jeje... ya el próximo capítulo será el final de finales y espero que quede un poco más largo... entonces hasta entonces y espero sus votaciones. Gracias :D**


	11. Chapter 11

EL CEREZO QUE FLORECIÓ EN MEDIO DE LA ADVERSIDAD

 **N/A: Hola queridos lectores... al fin llego a actualizar. Tuve un mes difícil, pues regresando de vacaciones me dejaron tarea así de larga... tenía muchísimo que dibujar y editar T_T, pero ya regresé con el último capítulo, espero les guste. Hubo un comentario por ahí de que no era original, que no debí haber escrito esto y bla, bla, bla.. pues como ya había comentado, cada quien es libre de leer y escribir lo que quiere y sé que no a todas las personas les gusta mi forma de escribir, pero pues así yo escribo y al que le guste muchas gracias por su apoyo y al que no, pues es libre de dejar de leerme y así evitar comentarios desagradables... En fin, jaja, tenía que sacar mi fuaaa xD... pues aquí les dejo este último capítulo :)**

Sasuke y un grupo de soldados habían agarrado uno de las estatuas de dragón que adornaban el palacio imperial, trataban de derribar la puerta. Sakura se acercó a ellos para ver lo que hacían.

-A ese paso que van, jamás llegarán al emperador a tiempo- decía ella. - ¡Soldados, tengo una idea!- dijo Sakura a sus compañeros mientras se iba corriendo hacia otra parte del palacio.

De todos ellos sólo Naruto, Chouji y Neji la siguieron, dejando Sasuke y a los otros ahí.

...

Momentos después se podía observar a los tres amigos vestidos como damas de compañía de palacio **(sí, se tuvieron que vestir de mujer xD)** , dejando su orgullo para poder hacer un plan para así salvar al emperador. Igual Sakura llevaba puesto un bonito kimono.

Justo cuando ya iban a llevarlo a cabo, Sasuke decide aparecerse para seguir el plan de Sakura, lo cual logra sacarle una sonrisa. Todos empiezan a trepar por las columnas del palacio justo como el pelinegro les enseñó en los entrenamientos.

...

Justo en ese momento, los soldados de Madara llegaron con el emperador y lo aventaron delante del pelinegro .

-Hmp, pero miren quién está aquí- decía con burla Madara.- Ustedes, cuiden la entrada.

-Sí, señor- dijeron ambos saliendo de ahí.

-Tu muralla y tu ejército han caído y ahora es tu turno. ¡Arrodíllate!

...

Sakura y los demás habían visto que dos de los Akatsuki habían salido a hacer guardia, así que se estaban preparando para llevar a cabo el plan.

-Muy bien, ¿están listos?- preguntó ella.

-Oye, Sakura-chan, ¿crees que me veo gordo con este vestido?- dijo Naruto siendo respondido con un zape por parte de Neji. -¡Oye! Eso dolió.

-Cállate baka o nos van a descubrir- dijo el ojiperlado.

...

Los soldados Akatsuki seguían haciendo guardia cuando en eso escucharon ruidos de risas extrañas.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- dijo Sasori.

-Ah, son sólo damas de compañía del palacio- dijo Deidara.

-Horrorosas concubinas- dijo Hidan.

-Bueno, excepto la pelirrosa, esa sí que es muy hermosa- decía Sasori mientras se acercaba a Sakura. - Hola, preciosa, cómo te llamas.

-Amm, jeje, soy Sakura- dijo ella fingiendo que le interesaba.

-Hermoso, como una bella flor de cerezo- decía con galantería el pelirrojo, cosa que no le agradó para nada a Sasuke quien los observaba del otro lado de la pared escondido.

-Ay, pero qué galán, jajaja- decía Naruto con voz fingida, pero justo en ese momento una manzana cayó rodando debajo de su vestido **(ya saben, la manzana que simulaba su pecho xD)** , haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo.

-¡Ay, si será usuratonkachi! - decía Sasuke mientras se pegaba en la cara **(facepalm)**.

-Amm, creo que se le cayó su... su manzana- decía Deidara mientras la recogía.

-Oh, vaya, pero qué amable- seguía hablando Naruto con voz de mujer.- Pero creo que tengo otras más.

-¿Qué?- pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, todos, a excepción de Sakura, sacaron las frutas de sus ''pechos'' y empezaron a pelear con los soldados. Al principio fue algo difícil, pero al final lograron vencerlos a todos, así que para evitar que hicieran algo más, los ataron.

-Sasuke, corre- ordenó Sakura haciendo que el azabache saliera corriendo de su escondite para dirigirse hacia el balcón donde estaba el emperador con Madara.

...

-Ya estoy cansado de tu arrogancia Sarutobi, arrodíllate ente mí- decía enojado Madara mientras apuntaba con su espada al cuello del emperador.

-El viento puede soplar fuerte, pero la montaña no lo reverencia- dijo con orgullo Sarutobi.

-Entonces te arrodillarás en pedazos- gritó Madara al mismo tiempo que alzaba su espada justo para matar al emperador, pero Sasuke llegó a tiempo para impedirlo.

Ambos pelinegros empezaron a pelear con todas sus fuerzas. Mientras ellos combatían Chouji, Neji y Naruto entraron junto a Sakura.

-Chouji, llévate al emperador- ordenó la pelirrosa.

-Lo siento, majestad- y diciendo eso, el gordito agarró al emperador y se lo llevó como si estuviera haciendo tirolesa, desde el balcón hacia el piso. Los demás le fueron siguiendo, pero cuando le tocó el turno a Sakura, Madara se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido y gritando con todas sus fuerzas golpeó muy fuerte a Sasuke. Sakura sólo hizo un gesto de dolor al ver a su amado en el piso y más al ver que no se levantaba.

-¡Vamos!- le gritó Neji desde abajo, pero ella no podía moverse. Madara empezaba a acercarse hacia donde estaba, puesto que tenía el último medio para transportarse por la improvisada tirolesa, así que dándose cuenta de sus intenciones, decidió cortar la cuerda.

-¡Noooo!- gritó él mientras veía cómo su ruta se escape se iba.

Sakura aprovechó esa distracción para ir con Sasuke.

-Sasuke-kun, por favor, despierta- decía ella con los ojos casi llorosos.

Madara volteó y poco a poco empezaba a acercarse hacia ellos. Justo en ese momento Sasuke despertó y al ver lo que su tío quería hacer empujó a Sakura para así él recibir otro golpe por parte del enemigo.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja. Pero qué valiente mi sobrino, defendiendo a una hermosa chica. ¿Quién es, tu nueva novia?

-Yo ya no soy nada de ti- apenas podía hablar Sasuke-, desde el día que te atreviste a matar a mi padre, tu propio hermano.

-Cuando hay piedras en el camino, es necesario eliminarlas. Tu padre siempre fue esa piedra, siempre obtenía toda la gloria... igual que tú. Cómo pudiste...te atreviste a robarte mi victoria, soldadito. Tenías que hacerte el valiente destruyendo todo mi ejército, pero no te preocupes, podrás reunirte pronto con tu padre- y diciendo esto, Madara alzó la espada para poder matar a Sasuke, pero se detuvo al escuchar un grito femenino.

-¡Noooo! ¡Yo lo hice!- dijo Sakura quien se agarraba su cabello en chongo y mostraba su cara con el ceño fruncido.

-Pero cómo... tú, tú eres... el soldado de las montañas- decía asombrado Madara al ver cómo una mujer pudo haber derrotado a su ejército.- Vas a pagar por eso- dijo enojado haciendo que Sakura corriera de ahí.

Él la perseguía y la pelirrosa sentía que la alcanzaba, pero justo encontró la salida y cerró la puerta justo a tiempo, haciendo que Madara chocara con ésta.

Sakura aprovechando el poco tiempo que le quedaba, salió disparada de ahí. Pakkun en eso la vio y se acercó a ella corriendo.

-¿Cuál es el plan?

-Ahhh...

-¿No tienes un plan, niña?

-No, lo inventó conforme a la... situación- decía ella pausadamente al ver un puesto de fuegos artificiales, en pocas palabras, pólvora.- Ahh... Pakkun.

-Ya me imagino qué quieres, niña. Vamos Katsuyu- dijo mientra subía a la babosa en su lomo y se retiraba al puesto.

Madara rompió la puerta y de nuevo se dedicó a perseguir a Sakura. Ella se asustó al verle la cara que parecía el mismo demonio, así que corrió, pero él logró derribar una columna de donde ella se sostenía. Afortunadamente no le pasó nada, así que como pudo escaló hacia el techo. Por un momento el pelinegro no la perseguía, así que caminaba con cautela viendo como Pakkun se llevaba una carga de pólvora, iba a gritarle que se encontraba arriba cuando en eso Madara apareció con su espada desenvainada listo para atacar. Sakura no tenía armas, así que sacó lo primero que se encontró: un abanico.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. Parece que se te acabaron las ideas, dulzura. ¡Ja!- dijo apuntándole con la espada, pero Sakura fue más lista y con el mismo abanico logró quitarle la espada. Ahora era ella quien lo amenazaba.

-No del todo. ¿Listo Pakkun?- dijo ella al ver a su peludo amigo quien tenía un petardo listo para lanzar.

-¡Claro que sí, preciosa!- y diciendo eso, Pakkun encendió el petardo y lo disparó hacia Madara.

El pelinegro quiso huir, pero Sakura le dio un golpe haciendo que él cayera y con su misma espada, ella la clavó en su ropa haciendo que no pudiera moverse. El petardo se acercó demasiado y Madara salió disparado junto a él directo hacia el puesto de fuegos artificiales, haciendo que todos explotaran y así logrando acabar con la vida del enemigo de todo Japón. Sakura junto a Pakkun y Katsuyu lograron salir de ahí en otra improvisada tirolesa, iban a caer bien, pero justo la cuerda se aflojó y todos cayeron, pero cuál fue su fortuna que faltaba poco para tocar el piso y que justo Sasuke se encontraba corriendo bajando las escaleras, así que ellos le cayeron encima al capitán.

-¡Sakura/Sasuke!- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo al verse, y como pan caído del cielo, la espada de Madara cayó junto a ellos.

...

El palacio parecía que estaba de fiesta, pues había muchos fuegos artificiales siendo disparados y parecía un hermoso espectáculo. Cuando ya todo se hubo calmado, Danzo se acercó hacia Sasuke y los demás hecho una furia.

-Esto es un completo desastre, en dónde está- exigía él-, es el colmo, a un lado, esa criatura no merece protección alguna.

-¡Es una heroína!- decía Sasuke quien salió al frente para proteger a la pelirrosa.

-Es una mujer, jamás será digna de nada- decía con desprecio en sus palabras, Danzo.

-Escucha, ya me cansaste- decía Sasuke quien sujetaba del cuello al consejero.

-¡Ya, es suficiente!- gritaba el emperador mientra se acercaba a ellos.

-Majestad... puedo explicarlo- decía Sasuke quien vio que el emperador le hizo una seña para que se callara.

Todos al ver eso, supieron que debían retirarse hacia atrás, para que así Sakura con toda la pena del mundo, fuera delante del emperador Sarutobi.

-He oído hablar mucho de ti, Sakura Haruno. Robaste la armadura de tu padre, huiste de casa, suplantaste a un soldado, engañaste a tu oficial al mando, deshonraste al ejército, destruiste mi palacio- decía con voz muy seria haciendo que Sakura pensara que le darían un buen castigo, - y... nos has salvado a todos- cuando dijo eso, Sakura se sorprendió y levantó su cabeza y cuál fue su enorme sorpresa al ver que el mismo emperador se reverenciaba ante ella.

Danzo al ver eso, se espantó y se echó al suelo para mostrarle reverencia, claro que esto rompió todo su orgullo. Sakura volteó a ver a sus compañeros y vio que ellos hicieron lo mismo, pero no fueron los únicos, sino toda la gente que se encontraba en esos momentos, miles de personas hablando en números, se inclinaron ante ella. La ojiverde no podía creerlo, su corazón latía a mil por hora y sentía que unas lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos.

-Danzo.

-¿Sí, excelencia?

-Asegúrate de que esta mujer sea miembro de mi consejo.

-Ah, sí, miembro de... ¿qué? Ah... pero majestad, no hay puestos disponibles en estos momentos.

-Hmp, muy bien. Tomarás su puesto- le dijo el emperador a Sakura.

-¿Qué? ¡Nooo!- y diciendo esto, Danzo colapsó de la impresión y se desmayó.

-Con todo el respeto, excelencia. Pero ya estado fuera de casa bastante tiempo- decía Sakura inclinando su cabeza.

-Entonces, toma esto- decía mientra le ponía un pendiente con el símbolo de la familia real- para que tu familia sepa lo que has hecho por mí. Y esto- decía mientras le entregaba la espada de Madara- para que el mundo sepa lo que has hecho por Japón. -Al terminar de decir eso, Sakura se sintió muy feliz y de un brinco abrazó al emperador como si se tratase de su propio abuelito. Sarutobi se sorprendió al inicio, pero le causó ternura que él también la abrazó.

Al romper el abrazo, ella se dirigió a sus amigos quienes gustosos fueron a abrazarla, incluso Neji, que no quería al principio, pero como se trataba de un caso especial, doblegó su orgullo y se unió al abrazo amistoso.

-Por cierto, ellas son tus amigas- preguntaba el emperador al ver a las ''damas'' que estaban con la pelirrosa.

-No, su majestad, somos hombres, formamos parte de su ejército- dijo sonriendo Naruto.

-¿Qué? Pero cómo es que... amm... mejor no quiero saber.

-Te vamos a extrañar Sakura-chan, de veras- decía el rubio.

-Sí, bastante- decía Chouji.

-Ay, amigos. Pero podemos vernos un día cualquiera, son bienvenidos a mi casa.

-Eso sí, hasta entonces Haruno- dijo Neji quien le mostraba una sonrisa ladina.

-Adiós, chicos. Y estoy segura que algún día encontrarán a sus chicas especiales. **(Spoiler de que haré segunda parte xD)**

-Eso tenlo por seguro, y serás la madrina de mis hijos- decía Naruto muy entusiasmado al momento de ver que Sakura se retiraba de ellos.

Sakura sonreía por lo que acababa de escuchar, que no se dio cuenta que había alguien enfrente de ella.

-Sakura- dijo Sasuke.

-Sasuke-kun.

-¿Sasuke-kun?

-Yo, eh... perdón, no quería...

-No, hmp... déjalo así. Me gusta- dijo mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa haciendo que Sakura sintiera desmayarse.- Bueno yo... yo quería...

-¿Sí?

-Quería decirte que... en todo este tiempo que llevo conociéndote, pienso que tú... que eres... amm... me di cuenta que yo...

-Sí, Sasuke-kun- decía ella esperanzada.

-Bueno tú... tú eres valiente- dijo mientras le daba unas palmaditas en su hombro.

-Oh- dijo Sakura decepcionada, pues pensaba que su amor platónico le confesaría algo importante- gracias.

Sakura se dirigió a Kurama y a la hora de montarlo partió de ahí, claro, sin olvidar a Pakkun y Katsuyu. Todo el pueblo le aplaudía al momento de su partida, sin duda Sakura se convertiría en toda una leyenda.

Sasuke estaba sumiso en sus pensamientos, pues realmente había cometido una tontería en dejar ir así a la pelirrosa. El emperador se acercó a él para poder decirle algo.

-La flor que florece en la adversidad, es la más rara y hermosa de todas- dijo el emperador haciendo confundir a Sasuke.

-¿Señor?- preguntó el azabache.

-No en todas las dinastías conoces a una chica como esa. A veces me pregunto si el que se está quedando ciego soy yo u otros.- Y diciendo esto, el emperador se retiró, dejando a Sasuke muy pensativo.

...

Lejos de ahí, en la aldea de Konoha, Kizashi se encontraba sentado en la banca del jardín de su casa. Contemplaba las flores de los árboles de cerezo recordando así a su bella hija. Lo que él no sabía es que Sakura justamente entraba por ahí, así que cuando él volteó al sentir la presencia de alguien vio que se trataba de su única hija.

-¡Sakura!- dijo él muy sorprendido.

-¡Padre!- dijo ella quien se arrodillaba. -Te he traído la espada de Madara y el pendiente del emperador. Son Regalos para honrar a la familia Haruno- decía Sakura mientras le entregaba las cosas en las manos de su padre, pero él en vez de emocionarse, aventó todo y se lanzó a abrazarla.

-El mayor regalo y el honor más grande es tenerte a ti como hija. ¡Te extrañé tanto!

-Y yo a ti, papá- dijo Sakura quien derramó unas lágrimas de felicidad y seguía abrazando a su padre.

Mebuki y Chiyo observaban la bella escena desde la entrada del jardín.

-Trae a casa una espada, tsk, un hombre es lo que debió traer.

-¡Disculpen!- ambas mujeres escucharon una voz muy varonil así que voltearon y pudieron ver que era un hombre muy apuesto. - ¿Sakura Haruno vive aquí?

Tanto Mebuki como Chiyo seguían sin poder hablar de la impresión, así que ambas señalaron hacia donde la mencionada estaba.

-Gracias- dijo Sasuke quien se adentraba al jardín.

-¡Uy! Alístame para la próxima guerra- dijo Chiyo con picardía en su voz.

Kizashi caminaba justo para entrar hacia la casa cuando en eso vio cómo un soldado se acercaba hacia él.

-Honorable Kizashi Haruno, yo vengo a... ¡Sakura!- dijo alzando la voz al ver que la pelirrosa estaba ahí.- Bueno, yo viene a traerte tu casco... es decir, es su casco, bueno yo...

-¿Te gustaría quedarte a cenar?- dijo ella alegremente.

-¿Quieres quedarte para siempre?- preguntó a lo lejos Chiyo, haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran.

-¿A cenar? Hmp... será un placer- dijo Sasuke haciendo que Sakura rebozara de felicidad, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por su padre.

No muy lejos de ahí, Jiraiya se encontraba feliz viendo la conmovedora escena, pero su momento de paz se interrumpió cuando Pakkun se acercó a él.

-A ver, quién hizo un buen trabajo, _guaf, guaf._

-Oh, está bien. Puedes volver a ser guardián.

-¡Wohooooo! Esto amerita una celebración. Chicos, fiesta todo el día- decía Pakkun a los espíritus mientras todos se alegraban y se disponían a celebrar.

-Tsk... guardianes- decía Jiraiya con pesadez.

...

Sakura, Sasuke y los Haruno estaban platicando alegremente sobre toda las aventuras de la pelirrosa, cuando en eso la familia dijo que irían a preparar la cena. Sakura iba con ellos también pero fue interrumpida por su abuela.

-Oh, no, no, no, no, querida. Tú enséñale al capitán Uchiha el resto de la casa, en especial el jardín, mira que tener el más grande de toda Konoha es una ventaja.

-Pero...

-Nada de peros, tu abuela tiene razón, cuando esté la cena los llamamos- dijo Mebuki quien se retiraba junto a su marido y la abuela, dejando a ambos jóvenes solos.

-Eh... bueno, je. Por dónde quieres comenzar.

-No sé, tú eres la experta, después de todo es el jardín más grande de Konoha.

-Ay, no, ja, ja, ja, ja. Cómo crees. Mi abuela es medio exagerada a veces.

-Creo que viene de familia.

-Oye, claro que no.

-Y no llamas exagerado el hecho de haberte vestido de hombre y haberte alistado al ejército.

-No, bueno... ese no es el punto, yo lo hice por ayudar a mi padre, mi abuela lo hace por ser... ella, je... el punto es...

-Sakura...

-...que no sé por qué lo hace, es decir, ¿la oíste hace rato? Te dijo que te quedaras para siempre.

-Sakura...

\- Claro que no es mala idea, ¡no! es decir, sí, digo, bueno si tú quieres puedes venir cuando quieras...

-Sakura...

-Igual les dije a los muchachos que cuando quisieran ellos...-pero Sakura no pudo continuar porque Sasuke la besó en sus labios, ella estaba demasiado sorprendida que ni siquiera le dio tiempo de corresponderle.

-Cielos, je, eres muy molesta cuando hablas sin parar, ¿lo sabías?

-Sí, bueno yo...

-Escucha, no quiero que digas nada, sólo escúchame primero. El día que salvaste a Japón quería decirte tantas cosas, pero me sentía tan intimidado, cosa que jamás en mi vida me había pasado, que no pude decir nada por completo. Quería decirte que... desde el primer momento que te vi, pensé que eras una completa molestia, un ser sin gracia que sólo iba por no quedarse en casa. Pero después vi que poco a poco ibas esforzándote más y me dio mucho orgullo de ver cómo mejorabas cada día. Cuando salvaste mi vida, incluso llegué a pensar que podías ser como el hermano que perdí, pero cuando descubrí que eras mujer, me sentí traicionado y a la vez confundido, pues me sentía enojado, pero a la vez despertaste en mí algo en mi corazón. Jamás había conocido a alguien tan hermosa y tan valiente como tú.

-Sasuke-kun- decía ella muy sonrojada.

-Déjame terminar, Haruno- decía con una sonrisa.- Sabes, el día que te dejé marchar sin poder confesarte mis sentimientos, el emperador me regañó diciéndome que no podía dejarte ir... y tenía mucha razón. No en todas las dinastías se conoce a una mujer como tú.

-Y... y cómo es un...una mujer como yo- apenas podía hablar la ojijade de los nervios que sentía.

-Es bondadosa- decía Sasuke mientras le daba un beso en su frente -, preciosa- le dio un beso en su mejilla izquierda -, perseverante- le dio otro beso en su otra mejilla -, pero sobre todo, que tiene un corazón tan grande que sacrificaría su propia vida por la seguridad de su familia- y diciendo esto la volvió a besar en sus labios, pero esta vez Sakura le correspondió, compartiendo así ambos un dulce beso de amor.

-Sasuke-kun- dijo ella muy sonrojada al momento de romper el beso- yo también siento algo por ti, bueno desde el primer momento que vi tu torso desnudo yo... ay, perdón, eso se escuchó muy pervertido- decía Sakura extremadamente roja.

-Hmp, así que sólo te gusto por mi torso, ¿eh?- dijo él en su oído.

-¡No!, bueno sí, bueno, todo tú me gustas, eres muy guapo y sexy y ...ahhhh, qué volví a decir- decía ella mientras se tapaba la cara.

-Ey, no seas molesta- decía él con algo de burla.- Además, tú también me pareces sexy.

-¡Sasuke-kun!

-Y me encanta verte sonrojada, me recuerdas a un tomate y... yo amo a los tomates- y diciendo esto la volvió a besar, pero esta vez fue un beso mucho más apasionado. Cuando ambos se separaron por falta de aire, Sasuke se le quedó observando a Sakura.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó ella.

-Que me dio gusto que te hayas hecho pasar por hombre, porque sólo así pude haberte conocido- dijo Sasuke haciendo que Sakura le diera una sonrisa. -Sakura... tú... am... quisiera saber si dejarías que te cortejara.

-Je, después de los besos que me has dado, creo que ya es un poco tarde para preguntar, ¿no crees?

-Cierto, yo...

-Pero, sí... quiero que cada día me conquistes más- dijo mostrándole una sonrisa y besando su mejilla.

-Chicos, la cena ya está lista- gritó Chiyo desde la casa, y así ambos se dirigieron a comer.

Sin duda alguna, Sakura se convertiría en toda una leyenda y la gente hablaría por años del cerezo que floreció en medio de la adversidad.

 **FIN**

 **N/A: Al fin, después de tanto tiempo, concluyo con esta historia, y sí, quise agregarle momento sasusaku al final, ya que en Mulán no sucedió una escena así al final T_T , aunque en la secuela sí jeje. Gracias a todos por sus votos y espero que les haya gustado. Seguiré con otras historias más adelante, igual adaptaciones hasta el día que escriba mi propia historia que ya tengo la idea plasmada, jeje... De nuevo gracias por todo, los quiero y hasta entonces!**


End file.
